Farseer Twilight
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: Something of a Bud of mine that need to be put to paper.  Basis - Equstria is not all it seems and Twilight is about to find out that the world is full of crazy and not just the inhabitants of Ponyville  This is thrown at her by the mysterious mare Taldee
1. Craftworld, What Craftworld

Farseer Twilight

Written by Adam (The Blackcuno) Jenkins

MLP belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop

Chapter 1 – Craftworld, what Craftworld?

~o~o~

Birds chirped in the main park of Ponyville but silenced themselves when they saw the strange new addition to the town. Not a soul dare walked the streets when they saw something that was not natural and this was one of those times when paranoia over took curiosity. Much like when Zercora first arrived in Ponyville the pony folk remained indoors, including a particular mane 6 or at least all of them bar a particular bookworm.

A strange mare walked down the main street of Ponyville. She was an earth pony with a light lavender coloured coat. What made her strange was not that she was a mare or walking down the street with 2 strange white runes floating around her, but the fact that what she wore attire completely foreign to Ponyville.

She had a silver headband with a gemstone the size of the base of a unicorn's horn set into it right where it would be placed. Her hair was tied back by similar silver and gemstone set bangle that looked like a tube cut at two angles that intersected so that one side was larger than the other. On her fore hooves where a pair of silver, with gemstones set at the top, horse shoes; they covered her hooves and simular to that of Celestia or Luna reached her joint above her wrist joint. She also had a simple dress that covered her back and it draped to an inch before the floor. It was white with a silver trim and on either side was a rune that was a pair of triangles attached together by a single line that was intersected halfway. She also had a silver chest plate like that of Celestia or Luna with a larger gemstone set at her sternum.

Her mane, kept back by the triangular tube, was a deep purple colour with a streak of white and light purple going through it, and straight ironically.

"You would think that I would have a better reception than this" she muttered looking for any sign of life. She knew they were fleeing from her. She was not surprised considering who she was and what she wore. But then again, she was pony so what the hay?

She caught a quick glance of a lavender unicorn with a small dragon being dragged into the house that looked as though, if diabetic, you would want to stay away from it.

"Urgh, I thought this was going to be easy. I was wrong" she said turning around and walked towards the edge of town.

~o~o~

"What was that for?" Twilight asked Pinkie that had dragged her and Spike into Sugarcube corner.

"Saving you from… her!" Pinkie said pointing at the mysterious mare that was now leaving town.

"Not this again. What do you think she did to you this time?" Twilight asked sounding rather annoyed at how childish her friends were acting

"Have you seen the way she dresses?" Rarity said pointing out her attire "White and silver? What was she thinking?"

"Urgh, you are all acting like a bunch of fillies; I'm going to talk to her and show you not to fear that you don't know" Twilight said storming out of the bakery.

She trotted up to the mare and about 5 meters away called out to her

"Hey, sorry about that, my friends are a bit paranoid" Twilight said. The mare turned around and looked at her. She noted that the mare had hazel eyes and she looked depressed "Are you okay?"

"Not particularly. I am used to the lack of Pony interaction but this is the first time that I have to say that it got to me" the mare stated "If you wish to speak then speak. Otherwise leave me as I have a job to do here"

"Sorry. I'm Twilight Sparkle..." Twilight said, noticing the facial expression on the mare change to shock "...you okay? You look as though you have seen a ghost?"

"I...ah...um I need to leave now" she said trotting off with significant speed leaving a stunned Twilight in her wake.

"What...WAIT" Twilight said rushing after her.

~o~o~

Twilight caught up to the mare on the outskirts of town. She was sitting on a grassy knoll and had 4 runes floating in orbit around her, 2 where the same as the ones on her dress and 2 where ones that she didn't recognise. One was a mess of lines whilst the other was what looked like her own cutie mark.

"Umm…" twilight tried to say as she stepped into the ring of runes, before something strange happened. Another pony appeared before them and was flanked by another. They wore gear simular to the pony on the knoll.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" the voice was that of the mysterious mare, or very simular

"Of course honoured Farseer, this is the place, the place of her death; The Place where Princess Celestia was murdered by her sister." The Colt said. He wore a helmet that obscured his face

"No" Twilight said trying to move to find herself frozen.

"Are we aware of the time? Or what happened to cause this?" the 'Farseer' said

"No, only the time which is during a Winter Moon Festival" the male said as the images faded away to another image. The mysterious mare spoke up for the first time since Twilight had appeared.

"This is not normal, what is happening here?" she said as the image changed to a burning Ponyville with Luna and 6 very familiar mares behind her as well as herself standing at the ready with a spear of unknown origins; to the left with Celestia to the right. "I have never had a vision like this before!" she exclaimed noticing Twilight beside her "how did you come into this vision, you are not a Farseer"

"I don't know! All I did was walk up to you and then I saw those two then this!" Twilight Said sounding scared.

"A catalyst for Foresight maybe, this is not normal, but I can perhaps enhance this vision. Allow me to tap to your magic reserve please" the mare said. Twilight nodded. The mare was not ready for the shear shock of magic that flowed from Twilight to her. The result was a massive magic explosion that blew twilight in one direction and the mare in another cancelling the vision.

~o~o~

"Wakeup, please wakeup" the mysterious mare said to Twilight who groaned blinking her eyes. "Thank Celestia you are okay"

"What happened?" Twilight asked as she was helped up by the mare. Her dress was in tatters and was torn in various places. "Your dress, it's ruined"

"Do not fear that. I can repair that later. What is more concerning is how are you feeling? How do you feel?" she asked using magic to move over a flask of water "no pony after their first sight is ever okay"

"My horn feels numb and my body feels weak" Twilight said as the mare propped her up. She looked at the mysterious mare again and saw that she was smiling. She noticed the gemstone on her headband glowing as well as the canteen "You're an earth pony with magic?"

"Sort of" She said handing the canteen to her "I use the gemstones to draw power from the earth herself or Gaia and use magic that way"

"That's not a magic I'm familiar with" twilight said drinking the canteen and coughed "what was that?" she said looking into it and finding a brink pink liquid rather than water

"Water and the Juice of a berry that grows in the Ever free, the Juniper Berry. Great for restoring the body and mind after an incident like that" she said stopping the canteen "got the recipe from a Zebra in there, Zercora"

"I know her; I get tea from her occasionally" Twilight said as the other's came rushing up.

Apple Jack downed the mare with a swift kick to the chest sending her sprawling. Twilights eyes went wide as Apple Jack hog tied her

"Unhand me you MRMPH" the mare tried to say before Pinkie shoved an apple into her mouth

"Pinkie AJ what's going on?" Twilight said looking shocked at her friend's actions

"Worry not Sugarcube, this mare won't hurt you again" Apple Jack said sounding confident

"That's not what happened!"

"Then explain to me the big explosion from here not 5 minutes ago huh!"

"She asked to draw magic from me when I interrupted her spell" Twilight continued

"She is an earth pony she can't use magic!" Applejack protested twilight Sighed and used magic to release the mare

"She uses the Gemstones to draw magic from the earth so it makes sense" Twilight said as the mare spat out the Apple

"I must admit, that's the first time I have been hogtied by a fellow pony. Griffin maybe or dragon yes, but not kin" The mare said flatly.

"Prove tha' you aint a threat to Ponyville. After that explosion I'm surprised tha' you are still standing"

"Applejack what has gotten into you as well as Pinkie Pie?" Twilight demanded. Applejack shook her head then looked confused

"How the hay did I wind up 'ere?" Applejack asked looking around.

"I think I have a vague idea" the mysterious mare said "I use Neutral magic from the earth. I have sensed a large fraction of chaos magic in this area. When I tapped into Twilight's magic here well the Result was explosive and obviously something that I won't be trying again"

"Care to run tha' past me again Sugarcube?" Applejack said. The Mare conjured up 3 rocks and a small plank.

"Think of it this way…"

"SEESAW" Pinkie exclaimed

"yes, a Seesaw. Now imagine that this rock is chaos magic and this one is order" she said placing one rock on either end which balanced the seesaw "Now imagine if you will that this third one is neutral" she said placing the 3rd rock onto the side of the 'order rock' "The explosion was the result of an offset of Order magic to Chaos. That then caused you two" pointing at Pinkie and AJ "To do what you just did"

"Okay, but I must ask who are you and how do you know so much?" Twilight said as the other 3 appeared, Rarity Fluttershy and Rainbow dash

"You would not understand how obvious that question is" the mare said flatly as she used magic to fix up her dress. It stitched itself together much to the amazement of Rarity. "But since you asked, I am obligated to answer. I am Farseer Taldeer Sparkle" Taldeer said bowing slightly

"So that's why you darted off when I introduced myself?"

"No…well sort of…okay yes it was" Taldeer said trying to avoid gazes "On a different topic, how long until the winter moon festival?"

"Less than a week why?" Pinkie said. Taldeer's face sank

"(CRAP)" Taldeer muttered in a language that no one recognised. "That gives me a Week to find that spear from my vision and work out what it is and where it is located"

"I don't recognise it, but the library may have something" Twilight said "Perhaps I can help you find out more?"

"Excellent, lead the way" Taldeer said

The two walked off as Fluttershy made the comment

"I can't help but think they are sisters" she said to the group who nodded.

~o~o~

Twilight and Taldeer walked up to the Tree that was her house/ library.

"You will like spike, he's a Baby dragon after all and such a sweetie" Twilight said as she opened the door to something she was not expecting "…" was all she managed to say when the two unicorns in the main room smiled and looked at her

"Hi honey" Star shine said as Twilight walked in and was glomped by her with her dad standing there.

"Mum dad, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked as Taldeer walked in and raised an eyebrow at the family reunion

"We were invited to come to the Winter Moon Festival by the Princess. So we decided to come early and spend some time with you" Star shine said as she looked at Taldeer. That's when Twilight noticed a paling of her mums face and her father was also shocked. "That…you…can't…"  
>Star Shine muttered<p>

"I assure you I am" Taldeer said flatly "If you will excuse me I need to find a spear" she said walking off to another part of the library

"Mum what was that all about?" Twilight asked

"Where did you meet her?" Star shine asked sounding shocked at the sight.

"Only today, well she only came into town today and I was going to help her find a Spear of sorts" Twilight said

"You won't find anything in books about that dear, the books here are not old enough" her father said.

"Pardon?" Twilight said

"We have a confession to make" Star Shine said "You are not a unicorn per say"

"…" twilight tried to muster but just sat there blank faced like when the elements where destroyed by Nightmare moon.

"Your father and I as well as you are members of a dying race. We are members of the Eldar race" Star shine said

"Wha…" Twilight muttered "…Eldar?"

"Yes the Eldar, a race that is on the verge of Extinction" Taldeer said walking in "I was just as surprised when I found out as well"

"Taldeer, we thought that you were well… dead" Star Shine said

"It is okay, I was under the same impression for you as well. The path of the Seer is one that is not selected but the pony is chosen for" Taldeer explained.

"…can someone explain what is going on please" Twilight said

"Very well, I suppose that I owe some answers as to what is occurring here"

"Start by explaining who she is!" Twilight said pointing out Taldeer.

"When you where young, both of you showed signs of Magic but in completely different manners" Star shine said "Yes Taldeer here is your Sister, Twin to be precise"

"… What!" Twilight said second looking at Taldeer.

"Yes, I know it sounds out there, but as she said, she was selected to walk the path of the seer and we well had no choice but to give her over to the Farseers and Warlocks for training. As we are not allowed access to the Craft World by orders of Celestia herself, so those that wish to return need to run it passed her, but we decided that it would be Best if we tried to keep this a secret for as long as possible. So we never told you about your heritage" Star Shine said

"How, how many of the Eldar are left? And why keep it a secret and why does Celestia have a say in if we can return or not!" Twilight asked getting annoyed at the roundabout answers she was getting.

"Because the craft world that we come from, the Webway access is very limited, Only Celestia can open the web way" Taldeer explained, Star Shine continued

"Our Existence is secretive due to the very nature of us. We do not age like other Ponies. As this is the case, I am nearly 400yrs old and your father 410"

Twilight just sat there slack jawed.

"The reason why Celestia won't let anypony access to the Web-way is because she is the last of the royal Eldar. She and Princess Luna found this place for us Eldar and noticed that it was inhabited by Unicorns, Pegasai and Earth ponies. So with their last ounce of power, they changed every Eldar on the Craft world to match the planet. In doing so mind you they had to bind their souls to the moon and Sun and now control them as they have done for the last 2000 years. A small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things"

"So you can see why we remain a secret" Taldeer said

"I must ask, is there other's here in Ponyville?" Twilight said, she was thinking about her friends.

"Yes, but we have not contacted them nor do we know who they are" Star Shine said "On a different topic, Taldeer, what happened to your horn?"

"The Warlocks removed it when they found out how much neutral magic I was drawing from around me" she said as she removed the headband. There under the stone was a finely removed horn "They said they can return it but I doubt it. they would have done by now"

"I need some time alone" Twilight said walking out of the library leaving her family alone there; If she could even call them that now.

~o~o~

Twilight's mind was a mess. After her family telling her that she was an Eldar and not a unicorn ran weird circles in her head. As well as Celestia, her teacher and close friend was also an Eldar and a royal one.

She sat on the knoll that she had interrupted Taldeer, no her sister, and saw those visions.

"ARGH" Twilight shouted looking around at the ponies that gave her a look then looked away.

"Why does this not make sense?" she asked no one in particular.

"Thou have questions that thou wish us to answer maybe?" came a soft spoken voice. Twilight Spun around to find Princess Luna standing there.

"How long have you been there?"

"A couple of minutes maybe" Luna admitted "I must say, what is on your mind"

"You should know Eldar" Twilight said sounding bitter Luna raised an eyebrow but sighed

"Eldar? Ah, now I understand. It's about time Celestia told you about that aspect of Equestrian history"

"It wasn't her, I ran into my apparent sister and Mum and Dad just came out and said it" Twilight said Luna ohed.

"So My sister was not the one to tell you? Oh that is bittersweet. She is going to have a whole time trying to keep that one away from the Craft world. Oh well" Luna said sounding mildly impressed

"Can you…take me to the Craft world or whatever it's called?" Twilight asked "I want to know if this is real or some huge joke of Celestia's"

"hrmm. I think Cele' owes you that much. Okay stand next to me and hold on" Luna said. Twilight did as she was told and the two teleported to an unknown location

~o~o~

When Twilight regained her composure she noticed that she was on a Cobbled street with 4 Ponies Clad in armour simular to Taldeer, except these ponies wore Full tight body armour that looked natural and flowing and had helmets on that reminded her of the 'warlock'. They all had their guns trained on her. She looked sheepishly around and noticed that Luna was not near her.

One of them spoke in a language she didn't recognise

"Umm, hello?" She asked. Another Robed pony walked up. She could tell it was a colt by the size of him. About the same size as big Mac and wore the same armour as the 4 behind but had a Robe rather than back armour. He was also a Pegasus judging by the lumps hidden behind his robes.

"Stand down. Foal who are you and how did you get here!" he said in the same deep slightly mechanical voice

"I am Twilight Sparkle. And Princess Luna brought me here. Where is she?" Twilight shouted at him. He tilted his head

"Princess Luna appeared in her main chambers; exhausted from coming here without her Sisters consent. Now then, Explain further, why you?" the Warlock said as a Falcon grave tank approached their position

"Because I didn't believe that this was real! I was only told I was an Eldar not 20 mins ago!"

The warlock sighed, Twilight could tell from the way he dropped his head then rose it again.

"Very well, Guardian stand-down, She is Eldar" he said the Leader, as far as Twilight could tell by the helmet that he wore was Red rather than the white like the others.

"Are you sure honoured Warlock? She could be a Spy!" he said pointing her gun at her. Twilight decided to pull one last card out of her pocket

"A SPY!" she shouted startling the guardians "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I am Princess Celestia's Protégé and Student. If you think me a Spy perhaps I might ask her about it?" Twilight continued. The Warlock tried not to laugh as the Guardians leader tensed up

"Celestia? You…." he tried to mutter "I apologise for my rudeness milady"

"Now that is settled, please follow me to the palace" the warlock said walking to the falcon Grav tank "this is our method of Transport. Come then Lady Sparkle"

"Okay…" Twilight said entering the tank.

She sat opposite to the warlock as the hatch closed and the tank took off.

The warlock removed his helmet revealing a young face that Twilight recognised from Canterlot the warlock was a Pegasus. He had light blue to white hair that was in a fringe and was tied back. His coat under the Midnight blue and white armour was a Smoky blue colour"

"Storm Caller?" Twilight said recognising him. He was one of the Few Pegasai outside of the royal guard that Twilight considered a friend during her time in Canterlot.

"Sorry about back there, the Guardians are a little like that at times" Storm caller said "Also its Warlock Storm here Twi'" Storm continued. "Well you surprised the crap out of me as well. Eldar as well huh?"

"Honoured Warlock, we will be arriving at the palace shortly" came a voice from the helmet

"Better put this back on. I hate it but it is required being a warlock and all" he said as he placed the Helmet on. The Ramp dropped as a contingent of ponies all Mares clad in Bone white armour and Red helms and tails.

"Warlock Storm, we have been advised to Escort you and Lady Sparkle to Luna" the leader said, she had what appeared to the colour opposed to the rest, red armour and Bone white Tail and helmet

"Ah, Banshee Sliver, I would expect no less" Storm said as Twilight trotted up to the warlock

"And you must be Lady Sparkle. Please this way" The Banshee said as the Rest of group flanked them.

~o~o~

Twilight was amazed at how wondrous the layout of this palace was. She would catch glimpses of the Craft world from the windows or various pieces of architecture being fixed by ponies singing to them.

"Lady Twilight, this shall be your Quarters for the duration of your stay here on Craftworld Elenfuire" the Banshee said "I shall leave Sister Dark Lance as your escort. Once Princess Luna has regained her strength then you may see her" the Leader Banshee as one of them remained behind. Twilight opened the door to be amazed at the sight of her quarters.

"This is beautiful" twilight said noting the 4 post bed and

"The best for you milady" Dark Lance said remaining like a statue "I have been advised that one of our Bone singers will be here shortly for your fitting"

"Fitting? Fitting for what?" Twilight asked Dark Lance was still looking away and remained still.

"Your armour milady. I don't think you noticed that you have been running around a bit nude milady. Ah here she comes now" she said. Twilight noted that this 'Bone Singer' looked like one of the ponies working on a new building.

"Bone singer, I shall be here outside until you are done"

"Thank you Howling Banshee. Milady Twilight Sparkle is it? Let's get started" she said entering. Dark Lance removed her helmet and shut the door to the room to the sounds of Twilight objecting like a filly

~o~o~

Twilight was amazed at how the fitting went. The Living Bone or Wraith bone as the singer had put it, simply melted around her as the bone singer used her magic. When she was done she was clad in interesting attire. She had her whole body clad in peach coloured armour. Her shoulders had a fabric variant of the bone that stoped half way down her fore-hooves. Her coat was visible from the sleeves to the Shoes that were like Celestia's but where a peach colour. She also had a fabric dress that covered her flank and hind legs (Though they also were clad in the Wraithbone as well underneath it all). However unlike the others she didn't have a helm but a piece of Wraithbone that reached up the back of her neck to just under her ear, this moved with her neck movements and was more like a fabric than anything else.

She looked in the mirror and saw this. She just stood there admiring the craftsmanship when she was snapped out of her stupor by a wolf whistle. Spinning around she saw Storm Caller again. He had his helmet at his side held on by a small hook. He looked a lot more relaxed now than he did coming here.

"looking saucy there" He said only to be slapped by Dark Lance who walked up a few seconds after the whistle "The hay was that for?"

"You know why Warlock" she said flatly

"Argh I hate that. Come on Twi' Luna is awake and happy to see you again" He said only to be slapped again by the Banshee "ARGH!" he said throwing up his wings and walking away

"What was that for?"Twilight asked, she could have sworn she heard a laugh from the Banshee

"Not addressing the Princess properly. And the first time was well, he shouldn't say things about royalty or any pony with connections like you milady" Dark Lance said

"Please just call me Twilight all my friends do. Also you don't need to have that on all the time" Twilight said as they caught up to the pouting Storm Caller

"As milady wishes" she said, removing her helm the Mare behind the helm reminded her of a lot like Applejack; Pastel orange coat with a yellow mane that was tied back to a ponytail. "Are you okay Mi…Twilight?"

"You remind me of a friend of mine. She has the same Coat and Mane as you"

"Ah, understandable one would suppose" She said, Twilight noticed that her eyes were different colour.

"When you two are done talking, PRINCESS Luna is waiting" Storm Caller said as they entered past a pair of Guardians stationed at the main door. One of them nodded to the group and began to open the door.

"Warlock, Banshee and Milady" he said as the doors opened.

Standing there was Princess Luna and what appeared to be a Holo-display of Celestia

"Celestia be reasonable. It is only natural that she be curious about this and her heritage as well as who she is" Luna said pacing around the holo display "You can't blame her for that"

"Maybe not, but you shouldn't have traversed the Web way so soon after your return" Celestia stated "Speaking of which. My Faithfull student, you look fine in that attire" Celestia said causing Luna to stop in mid stride and look. Twilight Blushed.

"Your majesty" both Storm Caller and Dark Lance said bowing to them. Celestia waved her hoof and they rose.

"It has been some time since I have seen the Craftworld, but alas duty calls sometimes" Celestia "Twilight I apologise from keeping this from you for fear that you would reject it. Though I must admit it was not my intention for you to find out this way" Celestia said sounding remorseful.

"At first I thought it was a whole lot of barnhay, but when I saw this place and what they do, I am having second thoughts" Twilight said.

Luna smiled, but a more serious matter was at hand

"I must know, who told you?" Celestia said Twilight sighed

"I bumped into a strange mare in town today, she was Farseer Taldeer…"

"That's where she has gotten to" Storm caller said "I've been looking for her for the past week"

"…when I found her on a grass outcrop she was visioning the future or something, I accidentally interrupted the vision and saw something grave. Well that was until she drew magic from me and caused an explosion. When she explained that she needed to find a Spear of sorts. That's when I found out about the whole Eldar thing from my parents that dropped in for a surprise visit" Twilight said "from there I met Luna whilst trying to clear my mind and she offered to take me here to prove that what was being said was not lies"

"Ah, makes sense" Celestia said "As Luna obviously has some things to deal with there, you and your escorts…"

"'Scuse me?" Storm said to be slapped again by the Banshee Dark Lance "ARGH!"

"…Shall need to return to Ponyville as you will be needed to organise the winter moon Festival for Luna in less than a week's time" she said as the display disappeared.

"Well then, perhaps I should take you to the Webway access then. Follow me please" Luna said leading the three out

~o~o~

Twilight was surprised that thanks to the Wraith bone that she wore, the Webway travel this time was much less disorientating. They had appeared on the outskirts of Ponyville, Storm Caller was to her right and removed his helmet and attached it to his side.

"Ah the smell of Fresh air again. How I have missed you ARGH!" Storm Caller said to be back hoofed by Dark Lance "WOULD YOU DESIST WITH THE SLAPPING PLEASE!"

Twilight laughed as they were on approach when she saw a sight; Applejack and Applebloom walking to town.

"APPLEJACK" Twilight shouted getting the Farmers attention.

"Well howdy Twi' good to see you again after what happened yesterday. Did you get tips from that Taldeer one on dressing like well her? Must admit it suites you though" Applejack said noticing the Two behind her "Who are these. I recognise you Storm Caller, but that one?" Apple jack said noticing the silent Howling Banshee.

"OH COMES ON. It was not my fault that I misjudged times and missed the train and our date" he said only to be back hoofed by both AJ and Dark Lance "COME ON" he said taking flight "get me now"

"Well I was actually looking for her. You were right by the way, she is my sister I didn't find that out till my parents told me after you ambushed us" Twilight said as the Howling banshee removed her helm

"Okay Fair enough Sugarcube" Applejack said noticing the banshee "Ah'm sorry, but are you an Apple family?" she asked as they all continued to town, with Storm Caller flying to avoid being hoof slapped.

"No, though I must admit the resemblance between us is uncanny" Dark Lance said "I must apologise, I am Dark Lance"

"Speaking of ponies that we remember" Storm Caller said descending to behind a familiar Earth/broken horned Unicorn and Unicorn.

"Well then Darling I must admit the material that you used for your dress is amazing. I would love to get my hooves on some" Rarity said to Taldeer, who let out a chuckle

"That won't be possible unfortunately" Taldeer muttered as they were shouted down

"Rarity, Taldeer!" Twilight shouted out.

"Twilight darling; you as well in that attire, though I must admit it suites you" Rarity complemented, Twilight smirked

"Yeah, Hey umm can I borrow Taldeer from you?"

"Sure. She and I were just discussing various things, but I must take my leave anyway. Need to go meet Fluttershy at the Spa" Rartiy said leaving

"I got to go meet Cheerilee. Applebloom has been a bit naughty of late"

"Not my fault Diamond Tiara bullies me. Ah just wanted to…"

"Do not stoop to the levels of Bullies because that's all you will be young one" Dark Lance said

"That's some good advice, now come-on" Applejack said. Applebloom hugged Dark Lance before catching up to her sister.

"Daw, Cute…ARGH!" was all storm caller could say before being Back Hoofed again by the Banshee.

"Say that again and I won't be held responsible for my actions" Dark Lance said flatly

"Let's get out of the open. I have a feeling that we are being watched" Taldeer said

"Good idea, to the library" Twilight said leading the group, who were getting a large amount of stares. Especially from one well known Pink Earth pony; she looked at them then got an idea. Darting off pinkie pie decided to organise a party for them.

~o~o~

"I take it by what you are wearing that you travelled to the Craftworld?" Taldeer asked, Twilight nodded to the comment

"Yes, Luna took me there" Twilight said heading upstairs to her room.

"Oh so you hoof slap me whenever I address the princess wrong and you don't slap her?" Storm Caller asked. Dark Lance shrugged to an annoyed Storm Caller.

"She is the royal student. To hit one is treason to the Eldar royalty and death sentence ensures" Dark Lance said "Besides, I like your reaction to it me slapping you anyways" she said winking to him. Storm Caller blushed.

"Glad to see that the Craftworld is still produces immature ponies and mature ones" Taldeer said "and at least they are not as restrictive between paths for relationships. That was only hindering our prosperity"

Twilight came down without the whole suit of Wraithbone one, namely the armour but still wore the shoes, dress and back shoes. She still got a wolf whistle from Storm Caller which was interrupted by him catching Dark Lances hoof

"To slow ARGH" he said as Taldeer got him instead "MOTHER OF KHAINE WHOULD YOU ALL STOP THAT ARGH"

"As much as I like it, this is a little less noticeable" She said "Now onto the main reason why we are here. We need to find that spear that Taldeer's Vision saw"

"Can we get a picture…wow" Storm said as Taldeer created a picture though magic.

"This is the spear from my memory or vision. To the best of my ability I have found out this is a unique Singing Spear that belonged to Princess Celestia Prior to the Eldar Transformation"

So why don't we ask her then?" Twilight asked, they looked at her with a 'look along the lines of what?'

"That would be…holy mother of Khaine. Did you feel that?" Storm Said shuddering. All of them felt it

"Chaos magic at its peak" Taldeer said as all 4 exited the library they saw what had caused.

In the Centre of town amid the burning ruins of Sugarcube corner stood a Creature that no one was ready for.

"_AFTER SO LONG, I AM FINALLY FREE OF THAT WRETCHED PRISON"_ the creature said. It stood at roughly the size of Carousel boutique. It was a Creature that Storm Caller, Dark Lance and Taldeer feared. _"NOW IT IS TIME FOR MY REVENGE ON THIS WORLD"_ it said

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked, Regretting taking the Wraithbone armour portion off

"A source and being of pure chaos magic, a Greater Daemon of Tzeench. The Keeper of Secrets" Taldeer said her voice almost a whimper.

Twilight looked as Storm Caller put his helmet on as well as Dark Lance. On Dark Lance's fore guards, a Pair of ivory blades had appeared and in the fore guard of Storm Caller was a single Ebony blade.

"Warn the Princess, we will need all the help we can get to beat this Daemon" Storm Caller said, his voice modulated

"No, we need to get my friends; we can use the Elements of harmony against it!" Twilight said in response. "We used them to Stop Discord and Nightmare Moon"

"Sounds like a plan, we shall divert the beasts attention and you Sis, Grab your friends and these elements and strike when you are ready. Warlock, Support me. Banshee you know what to do. For the Craftworld!" Taldeer shouted as the three ran towards the Daemon

With a Sudden pop of purple light, Twilight had teleported to where she hoped her friends were

To be continued


	2. Why we outsource to Equestria

Farseer Twilight

Written by Adam (The Blackcuno) Jenkins

MLP belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop

Chapter 2 – Why don't we outsource to Equestria?

~0~0~

Twilight had teleported to Fluttershy's cottage first, she knew that the meek mare may be the hardest to convince. Rapping on the door Angel came out and looked her over

"Angel is Fluttershy in? It's kind of important" Twilight asked. Angel did a quick mime of Fluttershy and Rarity going to the spa. Twilight tear dropped. She had bumped into Rarity who had said that earlier today.

"Oh, Celestia I forgot they went to the Spa. Thanks Angel" Twilight said looking around she teleported away again. Angel shrugged and walked back inside and locked the door.

~o~o~

The Greater Daemon of Tzeentch was happy at this moment in Tzeench's grand scheme of things. If such a daemon could express emotions it would. Alas it was a Bird daemon, and its mood was being soured by a rainbow blur that kept hitting his beak. With a quick flick of its hand it forced the Pegasus to stop in mid flight before its eyes through magic.

"**You don't realise who I am do you foal?**" it asked. The Pegasus was struggling with the magic that encompassed her "**Perhaps I should take those wings of your away? Or even those eyes. Tzeentch is like that you know, all powerful and everyone a pawn in his glorious scheme**" the daemon said.

"Unhand me!" Rainbow Dash shouted. The daemon chuckled

"**How about I do this first**" it said, tapping Rainbows forehead. She screamed in pain as her eyes glassed over with colours then fading to white that encompassed the whole eye. She had no iris or pupil anymore, she shut her eyes as they still burned "**Now then where was I?**" it continued dropping the magic that held Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash plummeted to the ground. Her Sight gone, how did it do that? She felt a shunt in her back as a new voice filled her ears; this one was defiantly male but was slightly electronic

"You know Rainbow; I never thought that you would be one to back down" He said to her. She cried

"It blinded me. I can't see a thing!" she said as the voice lowered her to the ground. As her hooves touched the dirt, she opened her eyes only to have her vision filled with various forms of flame, most were the colours of the buildings and they looked as though they were perpetually on fire. The ponies where either Flaming outlines (in case of Unicorns) puffy outlines (Pegasai) or stony outlines (earth ponies), everything else was black except the ground which was similar to that of the earth ponies and looked blocky, coloured but there was sharp lines where the ground changed from road to foundation etc. "What is going on!" she shouted looking around. She turned to face the voice that had saved her. Standing there amidst the flames of rainbow colours was an electric blue Pegasus outline. This startled her as it was different from the cloud like outlines of the other Pegasai.

"Dash you okay?" Storm Caller asked her. Rainbow closed her white eyes again; she feared what she had just seen.

"No, something that thing did to me, All I see now is flames of rainbow colours and an electric outline of you!" she said. Tears forming as the daemon laughed

"**Ah the petty plights of mortals**" it said

"GIVE HER SIGHT BACK DAEMON!" Storm shouted as he took flight to face the Daemon

"**A Warlock? I though Slaanesh wiped your pathetic race from existence. No matter. I Shall kill you and all of these Ponies**" The daemon said sending out a 'Bolt of Change' towards Storm Caller.

Storm Caller's Warlock wards flared into action and a barrier formed in front of him intercepting the attack. Like most Warlocks, Storm Caller was an offensive Warlock and it was his duty to hold the daemon for as long as it would take for help to arrive. He countered once the Bolt had hit with his own form of Lightning. It struck the daemon who screamed in pain as it took a step back.

This was what Dark Lance was waiting on. She let out the Banshee Shout which took the daemon by surprise as she lashed out and sliced into the daemons claw.

"**Incessant FOALS!**" he shouted slamming the Banshee with his staff. This sent her flying through a building and out the other side. "**IS that the best that the Eldar has to offer?**" it asked as a Single Lance beam shot out and shot out one of the creatures eyes. It screamed as a second and third beam struck the same eye. "**MY EYE WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE EYES**"

Standing on the Roof of the mayor's office was a Pony clad in Green. Her Pink tail was straight and had a mask and hood over her head with a few pink Strands over one side. She had in her hooves a long rifle that marked her as a ranger of the Craftworld.

"NOPONY HURTS MY FRIENDS" she shouted firing the Sniper rifle off again punching the daemons eye again. Her tail twitched and she jumped off as a large Doom Bolt blast destroyed the roof she was standing on. She landed next to the Banshee Dark Lance

"Urgh, A Ranger?" she muttered

"Yep, I am. Well was, kind of is now" Pinkie said, her hair poofing up again under the hood.

"Just shut up and help the Farseer" Dark Lance said "That last hit broke my legs"

"Okey dokie loki" Pinkie Pie said bounding off.

"The things I do for the Craftworld" Dark Lance muttered as her suits sedatives kicked in and sent her to the land of dreams. She was thankful of this due to the immense pain of having your both legs broken in four places at once.

~o~o~

Twilight had managed to gather Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack and was heading to the battle zone.

"I sure as hay hope that Pinkie and Rainbow are okay" Apple Jack said as they heard another explosion followed by a daemonic scream.

"You and me both" Twilight said back as they came round the corner. The whole centre of town was a battlefield. To one side near where the daemon had first appeared was Taldeer protecting A Group of ponies that needed to evacuate but had no chance, amongst them was Rainbow, her eye shut tight. "Taldeer!" she shouted over the din of battle.

"Sis Good to see you, have you gathered the Elements?" She asked as she turned to face the daemon that was still busy with Pinkie Pie and Storm Caller.

"All but Pinkie Pie; Rainbow over here fast" Twilight said, she got a nod from the mare, which darted over towards her, but ran straight into a fence that she couldn't see due to her keeping her eyes shut.

"ARGH" she muttered opening her eyes to see the burning fence again. "Screw this" she muttered as she landed next to the group eyes open

"What happened to your eyes Sugarcube?" Apple Jack

"I don't know, but Taldeer said it was something to do with seeing pure magic in its real from or some Bat shit crazy thing" Rainbow said as Rarity ran her hand in front of her eyes. "I can see you still Rarity (She appeared to be made of Ice for some reason or a sapphire) I don't know what my eyes look like but Pinkie is up on that roof" she said pointing at the Ranger

"How can you tell?" Fluttershy said.

"Like I just said, Taldeer said that I can see magic in its purest form. That's Pinkie I guarantee my next Cider that's her" she said.

"PINKIE WE NEED YOU DOWN HER" Twilight said as the daemon staggered back after a brutal Lightning bolt from both Taldeer and Storm Caller. The Ranger jumped down and dropped her hood revealing Pinkie pie

"Sup girls, Sorry I can't stay long, need to kill this daemon" she said, her hair deflating "You know the usual for Pinkie. Also Dashie, like the eyes" she said

"No we need you for the Elements of Harmony! We can use it against it like Discord and Nightmare moon!" Twilight said. Pinkie nodded and her hair poofed back up like a balloon

"Okie Dokie Loki, let's do this" she said

"Did I miss something here?" Rarity asked looking over Pinkies attire. Until that was all the necklaces and Crown of the Elements of harmony appeared on them.

"TALDEER GET OUT; WE ARE READY!" Twilight shouted. Taldeer nodded and teleported away. Storm Caller also heard that and darted away from a Doom Bolt that was flung at him.

"Mother of Khaine that was close" he said, he had long since lost his helmet in the battle.

Twilight felt the Familiar sensation of pure magic flowing through her, but this one felt off slightly. Deciding that she would only use the magic she knew she put a cork on the foreign magic up until she couldn't contain it anymore and let lose both sets of magic towards the daemon. She felt the familiar magic and another that was only like when she interrupted Taldeer.

"Like a seesaw, offsetting the chaos magic" she muttered as the neutral and order magic's combined and slammed into the daemon.

"**I SHALL NOT BE BOUND AGAIN!**" it shouted as the Rainbow magic struck the intended target. It screamed in pain as the rainbow formed a massive dome that encompassed the town and with an all mighty flash of light the town was restored and the daemon banished to the nether realm for all eternality or so they hoped.

~o~o~

"Is every pony okay?" Storm caller asked to the group at the Centre of town "Has any pony seen Dark Lance?

"We are fine, As for Dark Lance last I saw her was through that building literally" Pinkie said pointing at the now repaired Quills and Sofa's.

"Taldeer, how are you holding up?" Twilight asked her Sister, Taldeer shook off some dirt but was otherwise unharmed. Her robes where singed in certain areas but she was otherwise unharmed.

"I'm fine Sis. How about your friends?" she asked.

"I'm okay!" Pinkie said bounding up and down around the group, Her camo-line Cloak fluttering in the wind by the movements, showing off the Wraithbone plates hidden beneath them "That was fun, lets summon him again next year"

"I've felt better" Applejack said helping Fluttershy up

"That was terrifying. I hope we don't have to deal with it again" Fluttershy said

"Amen to that, at least my coat is still clean" Rarity said. Leaving Rainbow that was simply sitting there like a lost puppy and looking up to the sky.

Tears rolling down her cheeks "My eyes are still screwed" she said "I'm still seeing everything in some sort of cyber screwed vision"

"Maybe I can help, it may take some research, or asking the high council of Farseers, but I'm assured that the black library may have something" Taldeer said. She got a look of you just said something forbidden from Twilight "Do not give me that, every pony here heard him. So what? To whomever it's a concern to, I am an Eldar" she said

"Well Duh. I knew that when you first came into town" Pinkie said flatly 'But every pony was scared of you, so I played along"

"You would Kel'fornet" Taldeer said "did I hit a nerve then?"

In that moment the whole atmosphere change from happiness to anger, Pinkies expression changed from one of happiness to one of pure malice, Her hair deflating to match her personality.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" she shouted at Taldeer crash tackling her to the ground and tried to punch her. The first blow hit Taldeer's 'Fortitude' ward and the second hit her standard ward. With a swift kick Taldeer sent her sprawling and off of her. Apple Jack quickly grabbed the pink pony whilst Twilight stopped Taldeer.

"Taldeer what did you say!" Twilight said, shocked at pinkies outburst

"She called me Kel'fornet. I forgot Twilight you don't know the language yet. In Equestrian it's Blood Traitor" Pinkie said being held back by Applejack, Whilst Taldeer was being confronted by her sister.

"You are lucky I like you Ranger, otherwise I would have made you into a Bloody paste for that move. But the Eldar do not take to Traitors so easily" she said flatly "I take back my comment, but if you do that again, I will not hesitate to put you out of your misery"

"okie doki loki" Pinkie spat walking off towards Sugarcube corner.

"I might go and see if she is okay" Fluttershy said

"That was very rude of you Taldeer" Twilight said

"So, what do you care? Or any of you care about the politics of the Eldar? This goes FAR beyond some friendship that you may have with her." Taldeer said trying to leave only to be blocked by Rarity

"She is my friend! I care because you hurt her feelings" Twilight said sounding disappointed

"How so darling?" Rarity asked "you seem awfully anxious to leave"

Taldeer regained her composure and spoke again

"Pinkamena Dianne Pie committed the worst possible crime to any Eldar and thus is Blood Traitor as well as her Family and ANY descendants that she may have"

"And what crime was that?"

"I unfortunately cannot say, for I am sworn to secretly by Princess Celestia herself not to speak any further of this. Now onto the more pressing issue of Rainbows eye sight problem" Taldeer said walking up to the mare

"You look a lot like Twilight you know that. Magic wise and also visual wise" Rainbow said as Storm Caller came back with Dark Lance. She was unconscious, or partially unconscious, on his back mind you.

"Did I miss something and why was the Ranger so pissed off?" he asked to no pony in particular

"That was Pinkie Pie" Rarity said "She was called a Kel'for…." Rarity tried to say but Storm Caller stopped her mid sentence

"I thought as much. Let me guess, Taldeer you said it. You can be such a banshee like that you know" he said, Rainbows ears picked up. Looking at him she could see that his magic was still electrical. It was the same guy that saved her before.

"Is that you Storm Caller?" Rainbow asked

"Ya, I Saved your Arse back there so you better be grateful" he said only to have Dark Lance slap him one "ARGH NOT THIS HAYBALE AGAIN!" he said "Besides, I need to get Dark Lance back to a healer, her back legs are broken in 4 places, per leg so her suit is giving her the painkillers in such high doses I don't know how much more she can take before…well I don't like to think of that"

"Let's get her to Nurse read heart at the hospital" Rarity said pointing at the hospital on the outskirts of town.

"Good idea, lead the way then" Storm said as Rarity and Applejack left with him.

"So how do we get to the black library from here?" Twilight asked.

"The black library, or the section that we have, is back on the Craftworld" Taldeer said "If that vision I had is anything to go by, we have just over a week before that time comes. And we still need to find that spear"

"I'll send a note to Celestia asking about it before we leave for the craft world. What about Rainbow?"

"She is coming with us. I Have no doubt that if the Elders can fathom this one out, it will save us a Khaine load of time looking for a Cure amidst that library. Also we won't need to piss the Harlequins off either" Taldeer said walking towards the library.

"Hey twilight, why does it seem that I really want to beat the ever loving stuffing out of her every time she opens her mouth?" Rainbow said as they followed her

"You haven't seen what I have"

"HA, I can see stuff I really don't want to, like the fact that Pinkie is using Vanilla ice-cream in her muffins that she is baking right at this very moment" Rainbow said looking at Sugarcube corner "Also Fluttershy is there helping her"

"Sorry I asked" Twilight said

"Don't be, I'm getting used to this sight thing, but would rather have my old vision back" she said as they caught up to Taldeer and continued to the library

~o~o~

"well this is certainly a Surprise" Taldeer said as twilight Concentrated on opening the Web way in her Library basement.

The basement was filled with a Light as a Web way gate appeared in the basement. Twilight panted

"Holy Khaine. You just created a Web way access point!" Taldeer's said

"Yeah. I saw how Luna did it and copied the magic. This one is semi permanent so I can use it at a later date if the need arises. Now then, give me 5 to rest up before we go to the Craftworld" twilight said as Rainbow entered wearing the Spare Robe of Taldeer.

"I look like a ponce" she said as the girls laughed it up.

~o~o~

"Argh!" Rainbow said out loud as the Web way spat them out onto the craft world, they had appeared in a back alley of a shopping precinct. "I hate that I have to borrow Taldeer's robes but they are a size to big for me" Rainbow moaned, Taldeer rolled her eyes and Twilight laughed slightly.

Most Craft worlds are massive Ships capable of interstellar travel, this one has however evolved to become a massive and Sprawling City filled with Survivors and their offspring. Think New York or Chicago for the lifestyle, without the poverty or the homeless.

"We will be heading directly to the main housing for the Farseers, unlike in ancient times, we are now more of an authority now like the royal Guards" Taldeer explained as Twilight and Rainbow took in the sights. Or at least Twilight was. All Rainbow could see was a the Craftworld's magic auras

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen" Rainbow said. The Craftworld was not burning like Ponyville, but was an Ochre colour and was solid in colours. But she could still make out the Magic signatures of the Ponies that occupied the buildings.

"The Craftworld was made by pure magic and Wraithbone, so of course this is going to look interesting for you" Taldeer said she looked to see a group of Guardians approaching them

The Leader Spoke up once the guardians stopped in front of the group

"Honourable Farseer, we have been informed of your arrival. Your Presence is required at the Hall of Seers immediately"

"I was just heading here now on a more Pressing matter. I was just involved in the banishment of a Daemon. I will head there now" Taldeer said

"I don't like the look of him. Some sort of magical interference" Rainbow said quietly to Twilight who nodded in agreement

"Very well then, shall I escort you?" he asked sounding like he was more interested in chatting up a trio of Mares than being an actual escort.

"No need, head back to your posts and await further order" Taldeer said flatly

"Of course Farseer" the guardian said walking off sounding defeated

"He didn't seem right" Twilight said to her Sister who nodded

"I agree, I didn't tell the Farseers that I would return, but he said he was sent by them. Something sinister is going on and we don't have the time to talk about it" Taldeer said as the crew walked towards the Hall of Seers.

~o~o~

At the Hall of Seers, of which reminded Twilight of the Main Canterlot Library, Twilight noted the fact that they were in the main halls.

"Urgh, I hated this place even when I lived here" Taldeer said as a Large Warlock approached them "Well here we go, hold off on the Celestia student card"

"Okay" twilight said, she had since donned on the armour part of her Eldar gear. After the Battle with the Daemon she understood the need for armour.

"Honourable Farseer Taldeer; It is good to see you yet again. I see that time has not changed…"

"Cut the Horse-hay Warlock Gamgaé. I need to see the High Council immediately. So unless you want to hold me up further?"

"Of course not, but these two must remain here" the warlock said noticing that the Cyan mare was busy making sure that her robe stayed on.

"I cannot allow that, they are here as witnesses to a Rise of a Daemon of Tzeentch. Also this one…"pointing at Rainbow "(… Has had her Vision altered. She can at this moment see pure Magic)" she finished in Eldar. Warlock Gamgaé nodded.

"Very well, I shall inform them of your arrival" the Warlock said entering a large door.

"Okay, listen here, the high council will be scrupulous in what they ask. Answer to the best of your ability" Taldeer said as the Warlock indicated that they were ready

"Well here we go" Twilight muttered as they entered the council chambers. It was about the size of a standard court but lining the room was by her count 15 Farseers, all wearing similar attire to what Taldeer wore and very similar to hers, or was hers based on theirs?

"Farseer Taldeer, We have been told by Warlock Gamgaé that you claim to have been in a banishing of a Daemon?" Came the oldest looking Farseer, her mane was a Silver colour denoting her age, but she was a pastel Pink colour otherwise.

"Yes Farseer Highborn. Fellow Farseers I have not come to talk of this tale, I have come seeking assistance. This Mare, Rainbow Dash, Bearer of the Element of Harmony Loyalty has been tainted by the daemon, she can now only see pure Magic" Taldeer said, some of the Farseers muttered amongst themselves. One, a Ruby coloured Mare stood up and cleared her throat and the Hall went silent.

"If what you say is true, then what does she seek of us?" She asked.

"I want to be able to see normally again and not constantly in this weird techno hoof step vision I am currently" Rainbow said. The Ruby mare looked at her and saw that her eyes where in fact pure white.

"You are not Eldar?" she asked

"No" Rainbow said, sending a wave of noise amongst the Farseers. The Farseer, Highborn, slammed her staff into the deck and the council shut up almost automatically after at that.

"We are not rabble like the Warlock council, stop this bickering. So what if she is not Eldar, Taldeer and Her have coming seeking assistance. We are to hear out our fellow Farseer" She stated sounding rather pissed off.

"Then how is that possible? The Ponies of the surface do not know of such magic's and such vision can only be attained by those of the path of the Seer. How can one such as this, a Foal by our standards be using it? This has to be some kind of trick" One Farseer, a Mare with Gray coat and matching mane tied back stated.

"It's not I assure you intentional. She is indeed seeing the pure magic without training. That was due to the fact that the Daemon gave it to her and it was one by Tzeentch" Taldeer said.

"Tzeentch? Are you sure it was of Tzeentch and not Slaanesh" an Emerald mare asked as the ruby one stood down.

"It was a Bird or bird like your honour" Twilight said the emerald Mare looked at her and nodded.

"Very well" she said

"So Can you help her or not?" Twilight asked

"And who are you to ask such things of this council" the Ruby Mare demanded

"She is my Student Farseers" came a soft spoken voice that held an Air of authority to it "And she is also the Bearer of the Element of Magic so be careful, she surpasses me on certain magic's"

"You're….Highness" the ruby mare stammered.

"Princess Celestia, we are honoured by your presence" Highborn said as the whole council bowed to the princess. This included Taldeer, but Rainbow and Twilight did not.

Rainbow was very concerned at the sight of the princess; in the very centre part of her heart was a small void that was sucking in the very magic around it. Slowly but it was there.

"No need for that, I actually came to retrieve something of mine that I left in the councils care many years ago. It is by chance that I happened to come at the same time as my student here" Celestia Admitted "So you managed to Re-activate the Web way without myself or Luna?"

"Umm…yes. Am I in trouble?" Twilight said. The Farseers muttered even further than they did when Rainbow admitted not being Eldar.

"I will talk to you later about this" Celestia said as a Grinding noise echoed through the room. The central dais split into 4 parts and shifted away from each other revealing the thing inside. A 4 Foot Long Silver shaft with intertwining yellow and midnight blue streaks running down the shaft. The Blade it's self was an extra foot on top of it (For a grand total 5 Ft in length) which glowed an eerie blue.

"The Singing Spear of the Celestial sister. Known as Sol, this is yours and we have kept it secure for you your highness" Highborn said. Celestia thanked them and levitated the weapon towards her, only to have the spear drop to the floor with a clatter as Celestia winces in pain as the magic petered out.

"What the?" Highborn Said in shock as the Farseers looked on "Is it possible that the spear seeks a new owner?"

"I don't know what is going on" Celestia muttered to herself as Twilight walked up to the spear and attempted to use her magic to levitate it.

"Twilight DONT pick up that spear" she said her voice had an echo to it now.

"Pick up the spear Twilight ignore her" Highborn said as Celestia's mane turned a vivid red colour

"DO NOT DISOBEY ME" she shouted at Twilight

Twilight ignored her teacher as her magic flowed into the Spear as the blade began to alter colour from Blue to violet and as it rose to the spell is shrank to half its size. The Farseers eyes widened including Rainbow and Taldeer. Celestia took steps back as the Flash of light engulfed the room. Twilight heard a voice in her head; it was female and had an English accent in the light she could see that the spear was glowing with her levitation aura.

"_Thank you for that Twilight, Student of my former master and now my new master and wielder_"

"Who are you?" Twilight asked "Are you the spear?"

" _Sort of, I am_ _Sol the soul that is bound to the soul stone of this singing spear of Eldar Princess Celestia, That thing that looks like Celestia is not Celestia_" Sol said to her mind "_Do not mention that I can talk to you, that is normally not something a Soul Stone can do_"

As the light faded, Celestia was nowhere to be seen and the Council where all getting up as though they had been blasted back by the flash of light.

"Where is Celestia?" Twilight asked, Taldeer Shook off the effects of the flash

"We were not sure at the time, but that was not Celestia, but a creature posing as her" Highborn said "We foresaw this time"

"Then why wasn't she stopped?" Taldeer Demanded, Highborn pointed at the Spear Sol.

"Because only Celestia could have released Sol, Which it did, but it chose Twilight to be its new master" Highborn said

"Y_ou are the only one with magic powerful enough to use me correctly_" Sol stated "_That and I don't like Taldeer as much as you_"

"As I'm the only one with magic capable of using it?" Twilight asked.

"_HER, I am a HER and not an it_" Sol stated sounding annoyed

"Sorry her" Twilight corrected

"Yes" Highborn said "Now that is sorted out, we shall do what we can for Rainbow Dash here, Warlock Gamgaé"

"Yes milady?" Warlock Gamgaé said

"Escort Rainbow dash to my Quarters, I am going to see if I can Fix her sight"

"Thank you Farseer Highborn" Taldeer said

"We are not done with you yet Taldeer, Please follow Emerald Blaze for her to return something that we should not have taken from you" Highborn said.

Taldeer's eyes widened, they weren't going to give it back to her surely?

"Of…course Farseer" she said "I best leave you to them then eh sis?" Taldeer said, Highborn raised an eyebrow

"Sister? You are Sister to Farseer Taldeer?" Highborn asked

"Apparently…is that bad?"Twilight enquired, Highborn shook at that idea

"Far from it Foal. We didn't foresee this. We all were under the impression that she was an Orphan. No matter. You are the Keeper of Sol. You will need to be trained for the coming battle with the creature that Celestia has become. For this Princess Luna, who is Aware of these factors since her return to the Craftworld, She requested that you take Sol and learn from her Personal Autarch Scythe" Farseer Highborn said

"But what of planning for the winter moon Festival in 6 days?"

"That task has been reassigned to your Friend, and Kel'fornet Ranger Pinkie Pie, she is already hard at work for that" a Crimson Mare stated "We wouldn't have it any other way"

"What did she do to earn the Title blood Traitor?"

"I am surprised that she has not told you. But it not for us to tell" The Mare continued "There will be a Falcon Transport waiting to take you to Luna's guards for training"

"Thankyou" Twilight said bowing and leaving with Sol attached to the Strap that she wondered what it was for when she got the gear firstly.

"_That was nice of them, they are usually bickering amongst themselves_" Sol noted as

"They bicker a lot then?" she asked the Staff as they entered the Falcon, the Pilot, A Mare with a form fitting Bone coloured Flight Suit, saluted her and she entered the cockpit and started the engines. Twilight boarded by the Rear ramp

"_Of course, I was trapped in there for the last 1500 years. I had nothing better to do than to listen to them all day long_"

"So you're older than Celestia" Twilight asked the spear as they took off to Luna's Guards barracks

"_That bitch? Ha same age actually, she wasn't the Princess that she is now you know_"

"Really how so?" Twilight asked, the sound of static came over their mental link before stopping

"_Let me put it bluntly. She is the reason why I am a soul stone and not a pony. I shall not say more nor should you ask about it. It is a blighted spot on her history yes, but she deserves the respect with what she has done after that incident. Even that Is too much info. Also have you heard the Terms, Molestia or Trollestia?_" Sol stated as the Falcon Arrived at the Barracks to Luna's guards.

Twilight looked at the barracks and it reminded her of the Canterlot Library. She had Sol on her back, the Spear had magically shrunk to half its size to accommodate her new masters size when she had used her magic on her, as she exited she gave a wave to the Pilot who waved back and took the Falcon to the main hanger bays. She looked as a Pony Clad in pure black armour approached. His helmet was form fitting, but looked like a skull and was coloured as such.

"Greetings Milady Twilight, bearer of Sol. We have been expecting your presence here. I shall escort you to the main training Facilities, I am Reaper Exarch Black Reaper" he said indicating the way as they trotted off "You have been assigned to Autarch Scythe who will train you in the use of Sol and the Singing Spears" the Dark Reaper said as they arrived at the main Training facility.

"So who is Autarch Scythe?" Twilight asked as she saw a single Pony surrounded by 5 ponies clad in the same armour as the Dark Reaper beside her.

"Him" he said pointing at Eldar in the middle, His armour was a midnight blue colour in comparison to Twilights Silver and the Black of the Reapers, the Attire looked almost the Same as Twilight's except he was a Unicorn and had a pair of Armoured wings that looked like there were for decoration, and he had a helmet that covered most of his head except his eyes, the rest was the same midnight blue colour as his armour. Within Seconds all of the reapers where flung across the Room. The Autarch looked up at Twilight and beckoned her to go at him. "Well, go on, time to train" he said walking up to one of the stands

"Umm…" Twilight said raising Sol in her defence as she approached. Sol shook in her Magic as she had not fought any pony violently before.

"_Do not be scared Twilight; I am here to help if you require it_" Sol said, Twilight's Magical grip tightened on Sol.

The Autarch gave her no Quarter and came at her with his own Spear. The blades clashed and she felt a surge of magic before a Hoof connected with her flank and sent her flying.

"AGAIN!" he shouted at her. She struggled up only to have her stomach slammed this time she was sent into the air before his spears blunt end slammed her flank sending her sprawling across the room. "Again foal. Your enemies will give you no quarter" he said reading his weapon again.

"I can't, I can't fight you" she said tears in her eyes

"This is going to be a long training session then" He said walking up to her and helped her up "I am not as merciless as I may seem. But understand this, I know how to fight with the Singing spears and you are here to learn. So I think a bit of theory is needed before we try that again"

"Good idea" Twilight said flatly only to have Sol laugh at her.

"Let's get moving then" he said "Better keep up" he said literally running away from her. Twilight sighed and ran after him.

"He's right, this is going to be a long training session" she said as her Flank and Chest still pained her as she ran to keep up with him.

To be continued

AN= Sorry bout the delay people - work and writing this takes second over that.  
>you wont need to wait long for the next couple of chapters - all good to go bar posting them<p> 


	3. Flight of the Falcons

Farseer Twilight

Written by Adam (The Blackcuno) Jenkins

MLP belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop

Chapter 3 – Flight of the Falcons

~0~0~

5 days to the Winter Moon Festival

Rainbow Dash had spent the night in the company of Farseer Highborn, who was helping her with the 'Magic Vision'. They had found out early on that the Vision was simply overriding her natural vision.

"Are you ready for this Rainbow Dash of Loyalty?" Highborn asked as her horn started to glow with a silver aura. "Remember I shall be inducing a Sleep like state in your body so you won't feel a thing whilst I am working"

"Yes, and it's just Rainbow Dash" She said back, she was pissed that this one kept calling her 'of Loyalty'

"It is a Thing with Eldar is that we have titles and as you are not of Eldar I doubt you want to know either" Highborn said

"What's your title then?" Rainbow asked as her vision began to blur and silver light was all she could see. It made a change from the 'magic vision' she was forced into.

"High Farseer Highborn, Leader of the Seer Council" she said "Try to relax this is going to take awhile whilst I try and find the source of your vision defaulting to the magic and not natural"

"So it's not permanent?" Rainbow Dash asked as she felt her body go into a sleep like paralysis

"Yes, but if I can reroute…" was all she heard as her mind simply went to sleep

~0~0~

"This is yours Taldeer, We feared what could come if you had retained it, but It would seem that we were wrong" The Farseer with the emerald Coat said drawing out a Gilded box "Do not fear, it is safe and has been growing alongside you" She said.

Taldeer peered into the box to see her horn lying there. It was the same colour as her coat as with all Unicorns.

"It is yours to take, you hesitate?" The mare said lifting the horn out of the box

"Will it hurt? I mean I was young when you removed it so I don't know" she said only then noticing that she now could see a small point at the top of her vision "Oh, that was easy" she said, only to scream in pain as her Magic returned to her in such force that it knocked everyone in the building out including her.

It would be noted that at this point the whole buildings glass shattered out and a blinding light cascaded through he whole of the Craftworld and every unicorn's horn tingled as it passed over them.

~0~0~

Twilight was in the middle of the training mat with Autarch Scythe when the Magic Wave hit them. Twilight's horn began to glow in response before petering out.

"What was that?" Scythe asked "Better yet, why did your horn glow like that?"

"I think Taldeer just got her horn back" Twilight said smiling only to have Scythe trip her up during one of his basic exercises.

"Remember" Scythe said only to have himself be tripped by Twilight's magic "Ouch" he muttered

"Bout time I got you back" Twilight said as she chuckled

"Always good to be kept on ones hooves" The Autarch said getting up "Now that we have the basics of movement and Staff positions we shall spar with these" he said pulling out a pair of Wooden Quarter staves "Use this as you would Sol and don't hold back this time" he said as she felt Sol's mind press against hers

"_That was a Cheap shot, I'm beginning to like you quite a bit_" Sol said as Twilight and Scythe bowed on the mat, Sol was hung up on the weapon rack. "_I shall provide you with some advice whilst you are training as I feel I owe you that at least_"

"And now we begin" Scythe said coming at Twilight. The training staffs slammed together with a wooden slam. "You are to defensive, come at me" Scythe said as Twilight blocked another blow that would have taken her jaw out had she not blocked

"_Ignore him, Parry to the right then bring the top of the staff onto his neck_" Sol said to her.

Twilight parried the next blow to the right and attempted to bring the training staff against the Autarch. The Blow connected with his right fore hoof

"Excellent, you learn fast. Now then AGAIN" Scythe said as they took a few steps back and paced around each other, training staves at the ready.

"_This guy is very good, watch his movements and observe and tell me, what do you notice_?" Sol asked Twilight, Twilight looked closely at her opponent and noticed a slight flaw in his walk

"_He has a slight limp on the left?"_

"_Bingo, meaning go for that target_" Sol stated sounding impressed.

Twilight lunged forward and went to the left of the Autarch. He reacted by going to the right and bringing the staff down, Twilight saw this, Teleported 4 feet away to a surprised Autarch and slammed the staff into his left hind leg, tripping the Autarch over, she brought the Staff down and stopped an inch from his face

"Impressive, I must say that I am surprised, we have only been doing this for less than a day and you bested me." The Autarch stated "now time for something a little more draining than those of just training staves. Take Sol and I shall see how you react to actual threats that can really hurt" he said summoning over his spear. Twilight did the same for Sol. She felt the familiar feeling that occurred when they were near each other like a bond on a level greater than just being able to speak to one another.

~0~0~

"…she is coming round, how do you feel Miss Dash?" Asked a soft voice, it wasn't Highborn, but simular in sounding "Don't try to move so soon, your body is still waking up from that induced sleep"

"Urgh" Rainbow muttered as she looked around, everything was back to normal "It worked"

"Well, it did, but I was not successful in removing the Magical Sight from you completely. For that I am sorry" Highborn said as Rainbow noticed for the first time that Highborn gave off a weird silvery flame, but it was faint and she could see her normally.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow said looking at her fore hooves. She could just make out a faint Rainbow flame coming off them; but could see the colour of them normally through the flames.

"As you may have noticed, you can still see some of the magic. If you were to concentrate on it your vision will change so that you can see the magic better" Highborn stated "It is a gift that Warlocks generally have, though for a Mare to acquire it is unheard of"

Rainbow concentrated on the magic flowing around her hooves and noticed that it became as bold as her own sonic Rain boom contrails.

"Miss Dash?" The other mare asked distracting her from the concentration, causing the Magic vision to fade away back to the faint outlines that is was before.

"Sorry, was trying that out"

"We noticed, your eyes will turn Pure white when you use that so be careful if you do not want to be found out" Highborn said she continued showing rainbow the way out "we have altered that robe you came in with to better fit, a Small gift from us to you I suppose" she said showing her the robe. It was now a smaller size to fit

"Urgh, I don't look good with that on" Rainbow muttered as the other mare helped her into it. As she wiggled around in the robe Highborn showed her the way out

"But it is to maintain the illusion of being Eldar when you are not" Highborn responded leading her to an Awaiting Falcon Grav Transport "The Pilot has been instructed to take you and Taldeer to the Luna Barracks to meet up with Lady Twilight, bearer of Sol and Element of Magic" Highborn stated as Rainbow looked into the transports main seating arrangement. To her amazement Taldeer was sitting there with altered Robes and Armour but she had a horn.

"Wait they gave you your horn back?" Rainbow asked as she looked at how she could sit with the benches

"Of course, though I was not ready for the massive influx of magic that stemmed from having it returned to me. You must have seen the magic wave?" Taldeer asked as she showed Rainbow the correct way of sitting on the bench. (Similar to what Lyre Heartstrings does)

"Umm no. Highborn had to put me into a sleep like state whilst she worked on giving my vision back" Rainbow said noticing that Taldeer's magic 'aura' had changed slightly too almost match that of Twilights

"So I can see your eye colour is lighter than it was" She said back as the transport sped off from where it was parked at the council chambers.

"How much lighter?" Rainbow asked

~0~0~

The Falcon Transport landed and Let Rainbow Dash and Taldeer disembark to an awaiting Dark Reaper Exarch, Black Reaper.

"Honoured Farseer Taldeer, Rainbow Dash bearer of loyalty" The reaper said bowing to the two mares "I have been asked to take you directly to the training Hall. Please follow me" he said

"He is cute" Rainbow said quietly to Taldeer who rolled her eyes "What?"

"I am over 200 year's old Miss Dash, but thanks for the compliment" The Exarch said to the mare, turning his head.

"How did you hear that?" Rainbow asked as they passed through the main archway of the barracks

"This helmet is not for show you know" He stated back "Through here" he continued pointing to where a whole group had gather around. Most were either Dire Avengers (Simular to a guardian but had a crest on their helmet's) or Dark Reapers. "What the hay?" The Exarch muttered as one of the Dark reapers moved to the side

"Exarch, this is spectacular" he said pointing out the pair of blurs that where attacking each other with impressive speeds after 5 seconds both broke off revealing a Twilight and Scythe

Standing the middle of the mat was Twilight standing on her hind legs and was parrying with Sol so fast that the Autarch was sending 5 blows in quick succession. He too was on his hind legs and was wielding his spear with fluid motion, he had taken the helmet of and had large cut the bleed slightly near his ear. Twilight however had no visible injuries on her at all, though her dress had a few holes in it from very close calls from Scythe.

"How the hay is she keeping up with the Autarch?" a dire avenger asked, another responded

"She was Princess Celestia's student so it makes some sense" she retorted

"What do you think Dash?" Taldeer asked as Dash concentrated. She picked up Twilights magic aura but saw something else, the Spear was giving off its own aura that was intermingling with Twilights. "Magic sight?" Taldeer asked, to a nodding dash as her eyes went pure white.

"Yeah" she said as everything went to the tron like before. She saw Twilights magic core but literally beside it was another, a pure yellow against Twilights purple. "She has two sources of magic" Rainbow said as she shook the effects of the magic sight off "it's the same that is coming from the stone on that spear she is using"

"The soul stone? Are you sure" Taldeer asked "But that's impossible"

"I'm sure, but we should watch" Rainbow said as the two Unicorns darted at each other.

"_I have never seen such integration between a soul stone and a user Twilight_" Sol stated "_though being able to talk to one is very unusual as well. It would seem that our connection has evolved further than we first anticipated_"

Twilight used her magic to assist her movements and within 30 seconds of the initial clash she parried the First strike, Teleported to the left and continued. Scythe continued to Parry and attacks his opponent he was concerned about how fast she had bettered him but was waiting for the end of the match before asking.

Twilight flicked Sol to the Right, connected with the Autarch's lower staff and with a simple Flick managed to kick it from his grasp and in mid spin brought the blade top of Sol to his neck. The Autarch was stunned. No pony could master the Singing Spear as fast as she did, but accepting his defeat he took a step back and bowed. She moved the spear so that the tip was aimed at the floor and bowed back. The ones who were rooting for the Autarch mumbled as they left but those rooting for Twilight where over the moon.

Only Taldeer, Rainbow Dash and Scythe remained behind, Scythe nursing a bump that had formed behind his left ear.

"That was Impressive" Rainbow said

"I must agree with the cyan mare, Very impressive. Though I don't think I was the only one Training you was I?" Scythe said as his horn glowed as the cuts and Bruises disappeared

"You were though; I don't know what was happening half the time. It was a subconscious thing I think" Twilight said, Taldeer looked at her cautiously.

"That's not it, you were being assisted by that spear" Rainbow said flat out

"What!" Autarch Scythe stammered "That's impossible, communion between spear and wielder is heard of yes, but not at the level she was using it as"

"Not as improbable as you may think Autarch Scythe" came another voice. The group turned to see Princess Luna standing there in the door way, she walked down to the training mat where Autarch Scythe was bowing to her" Rise Autarch, I have told you on numerous occasions not to bow to me. You are after all my closest friend and most trusted advisor"

"Of course…Luna" he said forcing the last part out as though it was against his very being.

"Now then, what you where saying was that Communion between Spear and Wielder were rare yes?"

"Yes. She is a pure natural at the use of a spear"

"She is not normally, she has only had that spear for less than 2 days, but then again it was Sol that was helping you no?" Luna asked, Twilight looked at the Spear

"_She knows of our connection. She also knows who I was; so be careful. She fell to Slaanesh once, she can fall again_" Sol stated

"Yes, I have been communicating with Sol since the high council" Twilight said, Luna's face changed to one of relief

"That is a relief. So her skills with the spear have been implanted into your subconscious as well as you are able to speak with her. That is good to know" Luna said

"How so? She has two magic sources in her body" Rainbow stated, Luna raised an eyebrow as her eyes shifted from their natural to the slits of nightmare moon

"So I can see" Luna said blinking a few times to change back to normal sight "Though I must ask how you can see magic sources?"

"I kind of got given it by a daemon of Tzeentch" Rainbow said. The Autarch in seconds had his spear aimed at her throat. Twilight matched the speeds had Sols tip at his own neck, she looked furious

"You do and I make sure that you don't live to see it" Twilight said

"She is Tainted by the daemons that we fled from so long ago" Scythe stated

"It forced it on her, we came here to reverse the Effects, Stand down Autarch" Taldeer stated

"Prove it" Scythe said

"Stand down; she is the element of Loyalty. She cannot Fathom betraying her friends so step down" Luna said, Scythe nodded and moved the spear away. Twilight did the same, but held it ready just in case

"Very well, I shall abide by my princess's wishes" Scythe said

"Now then, perhaps we can continue the conversation at hand elsewhere?" Taldeer said, she had this hunch they were being watched

"An Excellent idea, let us retire to my Quarters and continue the conversation there" Luna said. They all nodded and followed her through the complex

~o~o~

"Pinkie you need to really calm down" Fluttershy said to the pissed pink pony "You haven't stopped since yesterday"

"NO, I WON'T. I need to vent some more" Pinkie said slamming her hoof into the dough. Since Yesterday when she was called a Kel'fornet, she had been making some of the best breads the Cakes have ever seen from the normally hyperactive pink mare. The real reason was that rather than her normal approach, of crying it out for three days straight in her room, she was pounding the ever loving Crap out of the dough.

So much so that Fluttershy had counted that she had Broken 4 wooden rolling pins, dented beyond repair 3 metal rolling pins, bent 15 large metal spoons and obliterated at least 3 cupcake trays.

"Pinkie if it's okay with you, I need you to calm down" Fluttershy said. Pinkie simply ignored her as the rolling pin that she was using at that moment bent in such a way that it really shouldn't.

Fluttershy's face turned to when she normally uses the stare. With a Resounding Slap she sent Pinkie Pie Sprawling across the kitchen Floor. Pinkie rubbed the spot that was glowing red from the hit. She looked at Fluttershy only to get the Face of 'YOU WILL LOVE ME' from the Gala 2 years ago.

For the first time in Pinkies life she was scared

"LISTEN HERE. WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE A CHILD NOW GROW UP AND LISTEN TO ME" Fluttershy shouted at the Scared pink pony "ALL THAT WE WANT IS TO HELP YOU AND YOU GO AND DO THIS! WE ARE HERE TO HELP"

"You can't help me nor my mission" Pinkie said softly, she got up, her mane covered in flour and straight as it had been when she lived on the rock farm. "I'm sorry Fluttershy for being like that, but this is something that I have been entrusted to carry out. IF the Eldar believe me to be a Blood Traitor then so be it. All the more reason why I should continue to live"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, Pinkie sighed she looked at the kitchen that was a mess

"I suppose I better tell you then, but this is the most well kept secret this side of Canterlot and the Craftworld where I come from. So you are not to say a thing. Pinkie Swear it"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I promise not to say a thing about this" Fluttershy said. Pinkie nodded.

"Very well, follow me" she said, leading Fluttershy to the basement. From there she flicked a switch which lit up a new room that Fluttershy had never seen before, she had been in the basement of Sugarcube corner before but she had never seen this room before. It was basically a giant circle built under Sugarcube corner; it was lined with pure white pillars with a single green tube like tank in the centre of the room. Pinkie indicated that Fluttershy should look at it "This is the secret that I must keep and now you too"

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie when a voice echoed around the room.

"_More like who, Fluttershy of Kindness_" said the voice Fluttershy let out an EEP before darting behind Pinkie Pie

"She is kind of…" Pinkie said taking a step to the side

"_Meek? I am aware; do not be afraid of me Fluttershy of Kindness. I shall not harm you at all. You after all represent the element of kindness. Something that Miss Diane Pie has given me these last 19 years_" the voice said

"Wait…who are you then?" Fluttershy asked

"_I am one of the remaining Eldar princesses_" she said. The green tank Drained revealing an Alicorn in the centre, the tube slide into the ground after woods, she was the same size as Celestia but was a light blue in colour and lacked the wavy hair of Luna or Celestia, it was straight like Pinkie pies and almost identical to the parties ponies 'emo' hair.

"You're not ready, you are too weak to even try this" Pinkie said, the Alicorn shook her head

"No, I am ready and have been for some time. I felt a Surge of magic across the Craftworld earlier and would have summoned you Ranger Pie earlier if you were in a state to listen" the Alicorn said as she slipped her hooves into a set of Wraithbone slippers like Luna's.

"Sorry" pinkie said, the alicorn simply waved it off.

"Do not be. You could not have known. Taldeer is quite like that, the polar opposite of her Sister Twilight Sparkle I must say, much like I am the polar opposite to Princess Celestia"

"You know about that?" Fluttershy stated

"Of course, you should ask Angel a thing about spying on ponies" the Alicorn said "Now then, seeing as you two witnessed my re-birth, will you be helping me remove a Tyrant from power?" she asked

"I am, but you need to ask Fluttershy if she is" Pinkie said

"Well then Fluttershy of Kindness, will you help me over throw Celestia?" the Alicorn asked

"w…w..why?" she stammered.

"Because the daemon that it posing as her needs to be destroyed" the Alicorn said "I am not going to force this onto you, but if you don't, then I shall erase this part of your memories until I have revealed myself to Equestria"

"Umm. Okay ill help you"

"Thank you both of you, Fluttershy of Kindness, Pinkie Pie of Laughter" the Alicorn said bowing to them

"Can I ask what your name is exactly?" Fluttershy asked, the alicorn let out a small chuckle

"My apologies, I get carried away sometimes, I am Princess Aéther. It's a weird name I know but like Celestia has her soul bound to the Sun, my Soul is bound to the very magical core of this world" Aéther stated "And pinkie pie here may be Kel'fornet, but it is not Blood Traitor like the Eldar seem to think"

"Then what does it mean?" the both asked

"In ancient Eldar it means Royal Guardian" Aéther stated "now then, we shall use this as a base of operations against the tyrant Celestia before she can implement her nefarious schemes"

"Right, but should we ask Rarity and Applejack to help as Rainbow Dash and Twilight are currently away fixing the problem with Rainbows eyesight" Pinkie stated as Aéther summoned a table and some chairs

"Eyesight problem?" Aéther asked "Ah, now I see. The Daemon of Tzeentch gave her the magic sight"

"Yeah" Fluttershy stated

"Well then, I shall await your return with Apple Jack of honesty and Rarity of Generosity" Aéther stated as she summoned more objects to line the room and make it feel like home

~0~0~

"This is most Distressing news" Luna mumbled as she heard the news of the void in Celestia's magic core "If she is not Celestia, then how long has it been Reigning?"

"We do not know this, She barley comes to the Craftworld and with you only Just being released from possession yourself. So we did not know of this factor" Scythe stated

"Taldeer are you okay?" Twilight asked the paling pony

"No, I am not. I need to rest" she tried to mutter but let out a sigh as her Horn Glowed alongside Twilights

"_GET AWAY FOM HER NOW TWILIGHT_" Sol shouted

Both mares felt some form of magic building up in their horns

In that second the magic build up that was affecting Taldeer Cascaded out in the form of a Premonition that both of them witnessed

Premonition start

Ponyville was burning; Rarity's boutique in ruins, the tree that Twilight lived in was now a smouldering Crater, the Mayors office was up in flames.

Standing in the centre of the Carnage was Princess Celestia. Surrounding her was the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow dash and Twilight where clad in Eldar Gear, but it wasn't Twilight in a sense, she was white and had wings, along with Pinkie in her ranger gear.

"YOU CANNOT DEIFY ME I AM YOUR RULLER" Celestia Shouted

"You are not the real Celestia. I should know" Luna stated as she walked into the scene "How long? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IMPORSONATING HER"

"Ah, so the jig is up per-say? Very well, but I have this whole Planet under my Hoof and you cannot do anything about it" the Creature stated

"Come now, you must realise that I have known this since you arrived. Why do you think that you encased me in stone?" Discord stated landing on the wreak of the mayor's office "You knew that I was going to reveal it so you acted fast by imprisoning me" He stated

"And as for me Dear Sister, you couldn't have casted the Spell without me. You thought me destroyed once it was casted but you only casted me into the Aéther it's self. I found a way out only 29 years ago and have been slowly regaining my strength since then" Aéther stated

"Now I realise why Nightmare Moon was trying to over throw you and Stop the madness that is what you caused" Luna said as the Creature, Nightmare Moon materialised beside her in flesh and blood.

"Oh come now, you know what it was like when Discord was in charge. How can you compare me to him?" Celestia asked

"Come now daemon, I did not do those things intentionally. I had 1 town that I called the chaos capital and let the rest to their own devices" Discord said summoning up Glass of Chocolate milk and drinking the glass and not the milk.

"Those where your illusions of your own magic to get stop him telling us the truth!" Luna stated

"Any final remarks Daemon?" Taldeer asked as she prepared the

"Yes, just one, 'ISH NE KOL FO NAH'" she stated. Her own body began to twist and malformed until nothing of Celestia remained and a half Daemon half Alicorn.

The daemon Laughed maniacally and the vision faded.

Premonition ended

"TWILIGHT" Rainbow and Scythe shouted as she staggered back from Taldeer, who had her colour returning to her coat.

"What the hay was that?" Twilight asked, she had lost almost all of her colour. She was almost as white as she was in the vision.

"I don't…I don't know" Taldeer muttered "That vision of Destruction, that Vision of everything that was being said. The Presence of Luna, Nightmare Moon that other alicorn called Aéther and that thing called Discord"

Luna's Face went Pale as she began to shake in shock

"Milady you look ill, are you alright" Scythe asked helping her to a couch

"Discord…are you sure he was free; As well as Nightmare Moon?" Luna stammered "And Aéther as well?"

"Yes" Twilight stated, Rainbow dash's eyes twitched at the thought of a free discord

"A Free Discord? Not again" Rainbow Dash said

"Then that is our next move, we go to the Statue of Discord" Luna said "then we find my older sister Aéther if she is not already moving against Tia'. To think she is possessed. I though Aéther obliterated when our souls where bound to the Sun and moon"

"We couldn't have known" Twilight stated

"I think we all need some time to mull this over, we shall return to Equestria tomorrow. You are welcome to crash here tonight" Luna stated "Scythe, as Autarch, I want my Dire avengers and Dark reapers ready in case this escalates further"

"Of course milady" Scythe stated

"Now then, let's all get some rest" Luna Stated to the 3 mares who nodded in agreement

~0~0~

"_If what you say is true and that Cele, used a group of words to change into what she became...that daemon. I felt something like a stronger link after that vision. Maybe it altered our own link? Do you remember the words that were spoken?"_ Sol asked as she had overheard the whole thing in the main chambers.

"Yes it's ISH NE KOL FO NAH'" Twilight repeated the words and she felt something tug at her heart

"_Oh, don't say those again, that was weird. It was like our bond was closing much like an elastic band shrinking after being stretched_" Sol stated sounding slightly more like twilight

"You know you now sound almost like me now?" Twilight noted, she walked to the bathroom sink

"_I noticed_, _you also have changed slightly_" Sol noted as Twilight looked at the mirror "_That was my eye colour when I was a pony_"

"So it's possible that our bond is altering us both?" Twilight said admiring her now Golden Yellow eyes "If so, that would explain the subconscious thing earlier today, or the fact that we are talking to each other"

"_Maybe but if my theory of our magical cores, or souls as you put it, are combining into one it would explain it._ _So long as you don't suffer from shoulder pains we should be good. Just try to avoid that chant again_"

"Why is that?" Twilight asked flumping into the bed that was in the room.

"_I was umm….well let's say if you suffer it then I will tell you, until then I won't sorry_"

"Urgh, I'm tiered night Sol" Twilight said drifting off to sleep

"_Night Twilight. I hope that our souls are not combining, I fear if that is the case. Being an alicorns soul is one thing_" Sol muttered to herself "_But if what I saw today and your body is changing to suite my…our combined soul. I hope that you will be strong enough_"

To be continued


	4. Gearing Up for War

Farseer Twilight

Written by Adam (The Blackcuno) Jenkins

MLP belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop

Chapter 4 – Gearing Up for War

~0~0~

2 days before Winter Moon Festival

"BY ORDER OF PRINCESS CELESTIA, THE FOLLOWING PONIES HAVE BEEN DECLARED ENEMIES OF THE STATE, TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND TALDEER SPARKLE, PRINCESS LUNA AND PINKIE PIE. IF YOU ENCOUNTER THESE PONIES THEN DO NOT APPROACH THEM AS THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS" shouted a herald to the mass of Ponies. Amongst them was a familiar colt in a robe that matched his princess's colours of midnight blue.

Autarch Scythe was seething, this was the third Herald that he had heard basically denounce his princess. If he wasn't on a mission he would have killed all 3, but his mission at this moment was recon.

"More heralds denouncing you Lulu" Scythe said into his ear mounted mike, he heard Lulu's voice

"_Figures the daemon would denounce me sooner rather than later. Come back, we are in need you back here_"

"Okay will be there soon" Scythe said as he passed a Pegasus in warlocks clothing

"Warlock" he muttered to the passing Pegasus who nodded and muttered back

"Autarch, the Dark Lance is almost ready" he said back as the two parted ways

~0~0~

Twilight was busy organising the supplies that she had acquired from her Parents, Whom had taken the group consisting of Taldeer, Luna, Scythe and their Daughter into their home. Hiding them in the secret basement that Twilights mother had sung out of Wraithbone (Being a bone singer allows for that).

"_Is something the matter Twilight_" Sol asked "_your mind is very cloudy at the moment_"

"Sorry Sol, after all that's happened in the last 4 days, I just don't know what's happening anymore" Twilight said, her coat had become almost pure white and her golden eyes where just the start, her Pink Streak had become much darker along with her mane's colour becoming lighter "I'm scared of what is to come. Freeing Discord, Over-throwing Celestia, Our Souls becoming one and my body changing faster with each passing minute"

"_Too be expected. Celestia was your mentor, and now to find out that she is a daemon is not really what you had in mind was it. Now that the bond between us becoming much stronger you are scared that you will lose who you are?_"

"No, not that, I just wish it was under better circumstances"

"Speaking with Sol again?" Luna asked

"_Lulu_"

"Yes" Twilight said slouching onto a couch "I'm more scared about Sol and my Soul becoming one than what is ahead"

"I cannot fathom what you are going through. But we need to Free Discord Tonight or we won't have a chance otherwise" Luna stated "Besides, if appearances is what is really going through your mind right now, I know of a spell that can give you back your appearance for a short period of time, mostly like an hour or so, depending on how powerful you cast it with. Celestia… sorry that daemons record was I think 4 years" Luna stated as Twilights ears picked up

"Show me" Twilight stated sharply.

"Okay then, this may take a while" Luna said as she began to cast the spell

~0~0~

Rainbow Dash was confused to say the least. When she had arrived at Ponyville she was greeted by Fluttershy at her door. Fluttershy asked her to make a pinkie promise about what she saw next. Not that It mattered, she knew about it from Twilight/Sol and Taldeer's Vision.

She was now at sugar cube corner with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

"So, what I need to show you is TOP secret okay Dashie" Pinkie said in her usual manner

"So you're not still pissed at that kel'fornet comment?"

"Not anymore. Turns out it means Royal guardian and not blood traitor, go figure" She said bouncing down the flight of stairs to the basement.

Rainbow walked to the basement and saw the Extra room that had been created under Sugar Cube corner. On a pedestal was a light blue alicorn, Aéther, with Rarity fussing around her with various forms of Fabric and colours.

"Princess, I brought Rainbow Dash" Pinkie said bounding around the confused mare.

"Thank you Rarity, it has been so long since I have had a Tailor that knows what I want and not what the people want to see" Aéther said as she stepped down

"Think nothing of it darling I have always wanted to make something for a royal princess." Rarity stated as she walked over to where Fluttershy was playing a simple game of scrabble with Applejack

"Now then, I must assume that you are Rainbow Dash of Loyalty then?" Aéther asked, Rainbow nodded and blinked as she flicked her sight to the magic. She noted that Aéther's core was pulsating a soft blue colour "ah, now I noticed that you have a talent that is not natural with Standard Pegasai"

"Sorry, had to be sure. Celestia has a Void for a magic core" Rainbow said, shaking the sight from her sight. Aéther smiled at the comment

"You are trained in how to see using magic vision then?" Aéther asked "Always good to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer"

"That is true" Rainbow said "well this is certainly not what I expected" She muttered

"Now I have to ask, Rainbow Dash, do you swear loyalty to me?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head; the others looked shocked as Rainbow looked at her with a smile

"Not to you. But I do to Princess Luna who sent me here in the first place" Rainbow stated

"Ah, she was too young at the time to know of me" Aéther noted

"Yeah, and we already have a plan for 2 days time. You need to be ready to act against Celestia then" Rainbow said attempting to leave with Pinkie Pie blocking her "Pinkie I am needed elsewhere, so please get out of the way"

"Dashie please stay" She said, Apple Jack, Rarity and Fluttershy where all shocked at what happened next

"Move or I will make you move. I am needed to release someone who is needed in the coming battle" Rainbow said

"No"

"Very well" Dash stated. In one quick hoof flick and jump she cleared Pinkie Pie and landed at the door "I shall see you in 2 days. I am needed in Canterlot. Also Aéther"

"Yes Rainbow Dash of loyalty

"We are going to stop Celestia; you got that promise from me"

"Very well, we will be ready" She said to the tail of Rainbow Dash as she left.

~0~0~

That night

"I cannot believe that we need to free him after all that we did to stop him originally" Twilight said. Her coat was now its original colour rather than the White it was becoming thanks to Luna. She had been only an hour ago, or picked up on Sol's thoughts, that Sol was the Soul of an Alicorn/ Eldar Princesses that was not related to Celestia, Luna or Aéther and that she was a soul stone from a Different Craftworld.

"_I must apologise for keeping that little secret of mine from you but it was needed. I feared that if you knew_" Sol continued to apologise. Twilight had forgiven her, but refused to acknowledge that she was becoming an Alicorn. She was thankful that her wings, which Luna had confirm where growing in when she had complained of wracking back pains a few hours ago, where magically hidden. Though very small, about the size of Scootaloo's, they would continue to grow in size till they were the correct size for her.

"Luna, what is it like being an alicorn?" She asked as they approached the Statues that was lining the courtyard.

"Different, but nothing out of the norm I suppose" She said "Then again I grew up knowing nothing else" she said

"_We are here, an alicorn and a half corn_" Sol mocked

"HEY. I'm technically an alicorn"

"I don't want to know" Luna said as they approached the main reason the two where there.

"Discord" they both muttered.

"Twilight, you have to do this" Luna said as she noticed the Tears in the eyes of the mare.

"I know, give me a minute" She said. Composing her-self, Twilight's horn glowed a mix of Gold and Violet. The Stone around Discord head began to crack away revealing the Chimeras horse head.

"ARGH that hurt and why can I not move. Oh" Discord said looking down to see that only from his shoulders up was free of the stone "Well now that is new. As well as seeing a certain pony and alicorn. Well what do you want; to scoff at me before re-stoning me?"

"No" Twilight said hoisting Sol to his face. She was using magic to hold up a section of paving to talk to him face to face "I need your Help"

"Moi? You need my help? The Herald of chaos and madness" discord said laughing it up

"That's a lie and you and I both know it was a set up by Celestia!" Twilight told Discord. His once happy expression changed to that of seriousness "So I need your help"

"You told her this Lulu?" Discord asked

"No, we found out by a Vision that she shared with Taldeer and basically you admitted to it"

"So that future has not happened" Discord stated with a smirk "then it is true. I had but 1 city that I made a Chaos centre, nowhere else"

"We know this. I suppose what I am asking is that will you help us overthrow her?" Twilight asked

"What's in it for me, I mean I'm certain that I want to help you, but first off, you turned me to stone for a second time. So it better be good.

Twilight looked at Luna who was hovering at eye height alongside her. She nodded

"I can give back that town" Twilight stated

"You really certain you can do that? It was on an island in the middle of nowhere" Discord stated "Then Celestia nuked it"

"I can" Twilight said as the Magic that was holding up her glamour failed

Discord whistles as twilight flapped her mini wings in annoyance

"Well then, that answers that question. Yes I shall help you" Discord said. Twilight forced the rest of the stone to fall free of Discord

"_I trust him for some odd reason. That sensation I do not, I fear that we do not have much time_" Sol stated.

"We need to get out of here"

She was right though. Standing there pissed off was Celestia with a whole flight of Pegasai and Earth pony royal guards.

"AH sweet Celestia. How have you been?"Discord asked

"Discord. My student I knew that you had betrayed me, but really. Did you think that I would let you get away after a stunt like this?" Celestia had said only to have to dodge to the left as Sol missed her by inches. Twilight's face had changed to one of Rage and she was now on Hind legs, mini wings flared and Sol in her grip and in a ready position "What has happened to you?"

"You should know, you forced this onto me when you tried to steal Sol!" Twilight shouted "And I think it's time you get reacquainted with her!"

Twilight was a blur of movements as she tried to impale the imposter Celestia. The Daemon summoned up her own blade that glowed white and connected with the spears oncoming tip. Sparks flew off the clashing metals as they continued to battle. Discord raised an eyebrow

"Is that Twilight Sparkle really Lulu?" Discord asked, Luna nodded

"Yes" she said as the clang of metal on metal echoed continually as she continued "she has been Soul bound to the Soul Gem, Sol, and their forms are now almost finished. Soon Twilight Sparkle and Sol will cease to be two different souls and be one" Luna admitted, Discord knew what that meant

"Have you told her that much?" Discord asked

"Not all of it, they share thoughts and her body is changing so they are aware of the certain outcome that is going to occur. At the rate that she is changing I think it will be tomorrow or tonight" Luna said sounding rather sad as Celestia managed to get a swift kick in to Twilights mid section. This sent Sol one way and Twilight into Discord, who caught her

"Well then, this is Sol is it? I thought I remembered you"

"_I would rather die than let her have me. The statements, if she tries to use me shout it out and it will complete our binding_" Sol stated as Discord was holding a panting Twilight

Twilight's eyes widened as the shaft of Sol snapped under the pressure of Celestia

"_DO IT IS THE ONLY WAY!_" Sol shouted

"Forgive me Sol… 'ISH NE KOL FO NAH'" Twilight shouted. Discord dropped her as he and Luna took a step back.

"WHAT IS THIS" Celestia demanded as the Soul Stone that held Sol began to crack and with a flash of light, shattered. The Gold aura that flowed from it, shot straight into Twilight "Oh you have got to be KIDDING ME"

"DISCORD GET US OUT OF HERE!" Luna shouted, noting that Twilight was convulsing of a forced Soul combining.

"No need to shout" he said snapping his lions paw he teleported the group away

"I thought I got rid of that… particular pest years ago, No matter" Celestia muttered as she picked up the fragments of Sol up in her magic. The stone fragments had all but vanished.

"Captain Dispose of this mess and Find them"

"Yes your highness"

~0~0~

With a Solid Snap, Discord, Luna and a convulsing Twilight appeared where Rainbow Dash had said where the rest were gathering in preparation to the winter moon festival, And the inevitable downfall of the imposter daemon.

Fluttershy and Applejack looked up when Luna appear with Discord holding Twilight.

"What the hay?" Applejack stated, her mind not yet registered the Discord thing.

"Out of the way" Luna shouted in the royal Canterlot voice as Discord dropped Twilight onto a cloud that was propped up by the couch

"Discord?" Fluttershy muttered "here….eep" she continued as she Darted behind the couch

"Wait DISCORD, what have ya done to her" Apple Jack shouted as Discord grabbed her leg that she tried to buck him with

"My dear Apple Jack. I assure you that I am here to help you and not to re-take Ponyville" he said as a bright Beam missed his snout by inches. Discord looked at where the beam had come from.

"Drop her" Pinkie stated, in her fore hooves was her Rifle. Discord literally dropped Apple Jack, who hit the floor with a solid thump, before appearing behind her and was lying on a Cotton Cady cloud

"Discord, Stop fooling around" Luna Said "Pinkie he is with me and Twilight. He will not cause any trouble WILL YOU DISCORD"

"Oh come now Lulu, I owe my freedom to that mare on the cloud couch" Discord said pointing at the still convulsing Twilight "I'm not about to go against my word. Besides Pinkie my dear, chocolate milk rain?" he asked her.

Pinkies straight hair 'Phumped' and she was her bubbly self again as Discord drenched her in Chocolate milk her response was to unlock her jaw and let it fall into her mouth. Apple Jack was more concerned about the now limp Twilight, her coat had gone almost white (it had a slight tint of violet to it) and her pink Strip in her mane and tail had gone almost red with her mane being a light shade of purple. Her 'mini wings' where now fully grown in and she was now in all accounts an Alicorn.

"Will she be okay princess?" Fluttershy asked as Rarity walked in to see Discord with Pinkie pie laughing

"I don't know, I have never witnesses a Soul Binding on the level that she and Sol had" Luna said as She approached the new Alicorn.

"I just hope that she is okay tha is all" Applejack said "what happened to her Cutie mark?" She said pointing out the Changed mark. Instead of twilights 7 pointed Star with Stars around it, it was now the same sun on Celestia's mark but had the background like Lune but that was more of a Twilight orange colour than the midnight blue of the night's sky.

"I don't know, maybe her name has had something to do with it. I am unsure"

"DISCORD" Rarity shouted as she walked out with Aéther behind her

"AH generous Rarity, a pleasure to see you again, how is 'tom' doing?" Discord mocked only to have a death glare come from Luna "Urgh, fine. I am not here to cause chaos but to help you" he said crossing his arms and lying back on the cotton candy cloud "Also I was freed by Twilight who asked me for the help. I have agreed" he looked at Aéther and bowed to her before rolling over on his Cotton candy cloud "Aéther my dear, how have you been?"

"I have spent the last 990 years climbing out of the magic core of Equestria, relaxing the usual Discord; How about you?" Aéther asked

"Being encased in stone for a long time, escaping and the being encased again before being released by the mare that encased me the second time; Not much" Discord said sounding rather bored with the whole ordeal.

A voice came from Twilight that sounded like her but was not hers entirely; it was an octave higher than her normal voice

"Urgh, what the hay happened?" she asked

"Twilight, Your okay" Apple Jack shouted as her friends crowed around her

"Apple Jack, Girls" Twilight muttered "sorry about this"

"About what?" Fluttershy said as Twilight got up and observed her new form and how her Eldar gear had altered slight to compensate for her wings

"This whole thing, the Eldar, Daemonic Princesses…the whole soul binding thing" Twilight said as Luna Discord and Aéther Approached. Coming from the entrance was Storm Caller, Dark Lance (now healed up) and Taldeer.

"Do not fear that which cannot be changed" Aéther said "We are here to stop this madness once and For all. For it is only us that know of the madness that is corrupting this land"

Storm caller wolf whistles at Twilight only to be sent sprawling by Dark Lance and Taldeer's combined hooves.

"ARGH WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT" he shouted.

"Now that we are all gathered what is the plan?" Luna stated

"Twilight Sparkle?" Discord asked as she stepped to the centre of the room

"Are you okay?" Aéther asked

"Please call me from now on Twilight Sol or Princess Sol" Twilight Sol stated "The plan is very simple in design that even we can't mess it up" she continued as she looked at the group.

"Explain it then" Taldeer stated "Also I was not expecting such a Radical Change of appearance in you sis" she said admiring the new form of her sister.

"That is not my fault, by that Slaanesh Daemon Celestia" Twilight stated "Discord, you will re-create the Ponyville from last year, the chaos Capitol of the world and Luna you will release nightmare moon"

"WHAT!" Luna shouted "That was not the original idea Twilight"

"Maybe not, but that was before this battle got involved with the daemons" Twilight stated

"Pardon? Daemons?" Applejack said as Twilight activated a Holographic display showing the main throne room. Standing around 4 pentagrams where unicorns all with magic pouring into the centres.

"Is that?" Taldeer stated "Mum, No"

"no, not her please not her" Twilight stated, tears in her eyes as the body of their mother rose from the pentagram and explode in a shower of gore as a small rift in time and space opened up "That is why the plan changed" she said slamming her hoof into the floor, tears pouring down her face as Taldeer collapsed in a heap. Fluttershy comforted the now broken mare.

"Why are you showing this to us Twilight?" Luna asked as the other 3 forms also detonated into gore as 4 greater daemons of chaos appeared in their place, bound to the pentagrams.

"Because this has just happened, we are now not only facing an imposter, but we now have to deal with a full blown Daemonic invasion" Twilight said tears still falling down her cheeks

Discord's Eye twitched; Pinkie Pie's hair went Flat, Rarity Fainted, Fluttershy stiffened, Taldeer was a mess, Apple Jack was shocked, Rainbow Dash was shocked that one of the sacrifices was a Wonderbolt, Aéther placed a Wing on the now stoic by crying Twilight Sol.

Storm Caller was shocked at this, Dark Lance was quietly sobbing in her helmet only to have a wing placed over her body and brought close to its owner, Storm Caller.

Luna was the first to break her silence with a voice that all of the mares hoped never to hear again. Her coat grew black as her Main became flowing with a blue and starry; her hoof guards become more gothic as her eyes became slits. She let out a snarl as she finished the transformation. With a split second later, Luna Re-appeared next to the newly formed Alicorn mare.

"This is not what I had hoped to embrace but it necessary after that blasphemy" Nightmare Moon said, her eyes Twitched at the sight of Celestia walking up to the four and bowing to them "Wait, how is this possible. I am you and you are me?"

"Magic Nightmare Moon" Luna said sounding cocky

"If it's a distraction that we need I am there" Discord said summoning up a towel for Taldeer "This goes far more than a Petty grudge I have with that mare" he said handing it to her.

The holographic display began to waive as a large rift opened up releasing Daemons, damonettes, Plague bearers, Horrors and of course Blood letters. All of them massacred the gathered unicorns except for 4. One was clearly 'the great and powerful Trixie' and one was a Pegasus that Rainbow Dash Recognised form the Wonderbolts, Spitfire.

"4 chosen champions of Celestia, 4 greater Daemons of Chaos and a whole horde of blood thirsty daemons" Aéther Stated "And we have what? The 6 elements of harmony, an embodiment of Disorder and 4 Alicorns?"

"Not entirely true" Twilight stated "We have a whole army that will answer our call" she said looking over at Storm Caller

"Moi?" Storm said as the realisation hit Aether, Nightmare Moon and Luna like a tonne of muffins

"Oh, but we would only have my forces. Those loyal to me, those only include the Dark Reapers, Dire Avengers, Fire Dragons and some if not all the Wraith Lord and Guards" Luna stated as Autarch Scythe came rushing in

"We have a problem. Daemons loyal to Celestia have begun to round up ponies in Canterlot and Manehattan" he stated

"Autarch Scythe, I want you to send word to the Craft world that the Eldar go to WAR" Princess Luna stated "And do not fear Nightmare Moon, for this is necessary evil for the upcoming battle" she said looking at her Alter Ego.

"As you wish, Princess Luna" Scythe said bowing to her.

"Do you forget as to my position Luna? I am Twilight Sol. Celestia has abandoned her position of power with her side of the Craftworld, they will follow me" Twilight stated "sister, I shall be going with Scythe to claim that position as Student to Celestia" Twilight continued helping her sister up "I want you to stay here with my friends to help with what evacuation we can for the ponies here in Ponyville"

"Of…Course" Taldeer muttered.

"Wait your leaving?" Fluttershy said, Twilight nodded

"We are in need of help, with the Forces of the Eldar, we can stop this before this world is lost to the Daemons" Twilight said as she summoned up a web way portal

"Holy molly" Storm Caller stammered as they looked at Twilight in confusion.

"A simple task now that I know how to do it, shall we go then Scythe?" Twilight said as Scythe stepped through followed by Princess Twilight Sol.

"So how are we going to evacuate the ponies around here?" Apple Jack asked. Aéther looked at one of the walls and Concentrated. Her horn flared up as a new section appeared adjacent to the main room

"We can use the area I just added and if the need arises I can add more. My talent is the Aéther its self so I need not worry about things like space" Aéther stated.

"well let's start rounding them up, but how" Pinkie said "I know how, Applejack Rarity I want you tow to Spruce this place up, I'm going to throw a PARTY" she said summoning up her Party cannon and blasting it off.

"Worth a Shot. Though i feel somewhat conflicted" Nightmare Moon stated with Discord hanging over her with a piece of mistletoe, she simply batted him aside as she walked off to one of the secluded parts of the now growing underground bunker.

~0~0~

Black Reaper had the forces of Princess Luna ready in less time than it took to take a smoke break. Autarch Scythe was at the forefront looking over the gathered forces. They were advised that the daemons threatened the Craft world and that the battle would take place in the coming hours. The Forces of the Moon included Dark Reapers, Fire Dragons, Dire Avengers and a Full Contingent of Wraith Guard and Wraith lords backed by the Seer Council of Warlocks. Alongside that was a full contingent of the Warp Spiders, they followed both the Moon and Sun.

"Today Marks the day that we the Eldar Finally fight for our Craftworld. Today we act against the transgressions against our home, our culture and our Families. The False Leader, Celestia, has betrayed us all and has released the Creatures that we fear the most. Daemons of the 4 gods have begun to cleave their way over the top world" Autarch Scythe began. The noise of chatter amongst the rank and file troops could be heard. He swallowed but continued "We are going to show them the True might of the Eldar and that we are NOT GOING TO LET THIS SIMPLY SLIDE!" the uproar of approval sent shivers down the spines of those that were not going to war.

Twilight Sol walked along the gilded hall's that members of the Craft world would if they were heading to see Princess Celestia. She noticed that various Eldar stood aside as she walked down the halls and entered the main hall. Standing there was 5 Ponies that represented the forms that followed the summer section of the craft-world. An earth pony Colt clad in Bone singer gear, a colt Pegasus in Swooping Hawks, A mare, she recognised as the Howling Banshee Exarch and a Mare that wore the guardian gear. She could tell that they were arguing something chronic. The 5th pony sat in a Semi relaxed state and wore gear that she would find in an Op-shop discard pile.

"And Arhm telling ya all this is a Load of Bullshit" the Colt in Swooping Hawks gear stated, he had a very thick Southern accent "Pray tell that you dohn't believe the lies Exarch Gilded Spear?" he asked.

Gilded Spear, the Howling Banshee Exarch Shrugged "I believe in Facts and Figures not Myths and Legends. The facts that Celestia has abandoned us and even instigated the daemonic invasion herself" the stated as the holographic display showed the final moments before the end and destruction of the spy bot.

"It would seem that we are at am impasse as the Fracking Harlequin doesn't want to take sides" the Bone singer stated, his English accent passing through.

"I am with the Banshees; we have seen the Proof that Celestia has betrayed us. We cannot let our own brothers and Sisters of the moon fight the battle alone?" The guardian Exarch stated, she was really pissed off as her brother was the Main Exarch for the Dire Avengers

*Clap Clap Clap* the Harlequin started to clap as the 4 looked at him, a Permanent smile was on the Porcelain mask that he wore instead of a helmet

"Ah this is far too funny not to overpass I must say" the Harlequin stated "But you have not come here to listen to these foals bicker milady?" he asked, the 4 raised an eyebrow then looked to see the Alcorn form of Twilight Sol standing there.

"I have not; I'm assuming that you are the Exarch of the Harlequins, Cicero?" Twilight Sol stated the Colt nodded and got up and did a little jig.

"Yes YES, she knows, she knows of Cicero. But I am not Exarch, we do not see things like that. But that must mean that you are who exactly?" Cicero asked, the 4 Exarchs also looked at her, she looked at them and swallowed, their gazes were like drills to her very soul.

"I am Twilight Sol. Heir to the Summer Section of the Eldar and was princess Celestia's Student" she said back

"Bull shit" the Swooping hawk shouted "we all know that princess Celestia's student was Twilight Sparkle, not Twilight Sol"

Twilight simply waved her hoof and showed them all the holo-display of what was occurring on the surface "I was Twilight Sparkle until the soul of Sol bound herself to me, Equestria is now in trouble by Daemons. Lead by Celestia"

"Ah" the Swooping Hawk muttered.

"Makes sense" the Dire avenger Exarch noted

"I will be behind you all the way Princess Sol" Gilded Spear stated

"As will the Tank divisions and Bonesingers" the Bonesinger stated.

"The guardians of the Black library, the Harlequins, are at your disposal milady" Cicero stated as he balanced on his fore hooves

"It would seem tha' what you say is true. Tha' Swooping hawks are ready to rain down fury" he stated

"As will the guardians"

"Thank you all" Twilight Sol stated "Very well then, gather what forces we have and meet at the main grounds for further order"

"Milady, before we go. It is customary for the Princesses to choose a Division of the Eldar as personal guards" Gilded Spear stated. Twilight mulled this over for a few minutes

"I have an idea. I know exactly who I want as my guards" she said leaving the chambers to a confused bunch of Exarchs.

~0~0~

"Pinkie Pie" Twilights Voice said over the holo-display

"Twilight!" she said back "What's happening?"

"I could ask you the same. How goes the Evacuation?"

"Every pony is safe; your Father is here helping with what he can. Did you know he is a Warp Spider?"

"No, but that's not a part of the Sun section, Listen to me Pinkie. As a Princess of the Eldar, I am allowed to choose a division to act as my personal guards"

"And you're asking me this why?" Pinkie said as Aether ushered in another group of confused ponies.

"Because I want you and the ranger's to be my personal Guards, I want you by my side as a friend and as my advisor. You know more about the areas here than I do" Twilight said. Pinkie just stood there shocked "Will you do it?"

"Yes, I will. I know of a few rangers around these areas" Pinkie said glancing over to a group of Ponies clad in Green Camo Cloaks being ordered around by one with his hood down. "I'll do it, no; the rangers will answer your request princess"

"Thank you, well I should be off. Troops to organise and a massive Webway portal to activate" Twilight said as the holo-display went off.

Pinkie looked at the gathered rangers. The leader walked up and looked at pinkie

"Exarch Pie, the Rangers are ready, from the ones that could make it that is. The others are already engaging the enemy in various spot fights" he stated as pinkie counted the heads. 14 in total "Exarch, something is the matter isn't it"

"Rangers" she began they looked at her "We are going to battle these daemons on our home turf, and the Princesses are looking to us for the vanguard. And we will give them that. But that's not all. Princess Sol, now succeeded Celestia, has asked the rangers to be her guards" she said. The rangers all nodded in shock more than anything.

To be continued


End file.
